


Правила Джареда для свиданий с его Дженсеном

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред Падалеки любит Дженсена Эклза. Нет, правда, любит. А еще у него очень высокие требования к тем, с кем Дженсен встречается. И не важно, что Дженсен об этих требованиях не знает. Для этого у него есть Джаред, который всегда за ним присмотрит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Правило первое

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "A Jared's Rules For Dating His Jensen" by breea1

**Если ты останавливаешься у дома и сигналишь, то надеюсь, ты всего лишь доставляешь посылку, потому что из дома ты точно ничего не заберешь.**

Все дело в том, что Дженсен крутится в кинобизнесе намного дольше, чем Джаред. И вероятно, за это время он позабыл, что правила остаются в силе независимо от того, кто ты и в каких обстоятельствах оказался. Вот, например, Джаред - в душе он довольно старомоден. Конечно, он любит иногда выпить и покутить, развлечься по полной. Но родители воспитали его правильно, и он знает: будь ты Билли Боб с фермы или Брэд Питт, заехавший за очередной красоткой, чтобы пройтись с ней по красной дорожке – когда приходишь, чтобы забрать свою пару на свидание, лучше тебе выйти из машины и подойти к двери. Ну, или, знаете, хотя бы быть в машине, которую ты послал за своим партнером. Потому что в противном случае? Это просто невежливо.

А знаете еще кое-что о Дженсене? Будь ситуация обратной, ему бы и в голову не пришло проделать с кем-нибудь такой трюк, но когда дело касается его, он почему-то находит такую грубость вполне приемлемой.

Не то что Джаред. Для Джареда это было совершенно неприемлемо.

Вот как сейчас. Он сидел, развалившись на диване, держа на животе полупустую коробку с лапшой и хмуро глядя в экран телевизора. Дженсен в это время пытался спешно закончить разговор с мамой, внезапно решившей поведать ему обо всех последних событиях в семье, и выйти наконец к машине, вот уже двадцать минут ждущей его на обочине. Водитель которой сигналил все более нетерпеливо последние пятнадцать минут из этих двадцати. Джаред поймал отчаянный взгляд Дженсена, когда Дженсен в очередной раз подошел к дверям, успокаивающе махнул водителю и страдальчески поморщился. Мол, я стараюсь, как могу, но что поделаешь, семья. Так что Джаред – всегда любезный и вообще во всех отношениях отличный парень – решил помочь своему лучшему другу. Потому что именно так друзья и поступают, да? Они помогают.

Он улыбнулся Дженсену, вытащил слегка затекшую ногу из-под развалившейся на ней собаки и выпрямился во весь рост. Улыбнулся еще шире в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дженсена и махнул рукой в сторону двери, произнеся беззвучно: «Я поговорю с ним. Не торопись».

Дженсен вздохнул с явным облегчением, благодарно улыбнулся Джареду и сказал в трубку:

\- Мама, она взрослая женщина! Ты не можешь устанавливать ей комендантский час, она уже три года с вами не живет!

Джаред, посмеиваясь, вышел из дома на прохладный вечерний воздух. Не спеша прошел по дорожке, помахав малышу Стиви Парксу – тот жил напротив, обожал гладить Харли и Сэди и был совершенно не впечатлен звездным статусом Джареда, поэтому без зазрения совести насмехался над ним за полное неумение кататься на скейтборде. Джаред подошел к окну со стороны водителя и хлопнул ладонью по крыше машины.

\- Он уже идет. - Стекло с тихим шорохом скользнуло вниз, открывая взору недовольно нахмурившегося мужчину за сорок в серой фуражке. Джаред удивленно приподнял брови, вспоминая их водителя, Клиффа, которого только при большой удаче можно было увидеть в обычных брюках, не говоря уже о полной униформе. – Просто разбирается с семейными делами.

Водителя такое оправдание явно не впечатлило. 

\- Мы опаздываем. Я должен был прибыть к ресторану десять минут назад. – Он неодобрительно посмотрел в сторону дома. – В итоге виноватым окажусь я и потеряю чаевые. Такое постоянно происходит.

\- Да, это ужасно, - согласился Джаред. Он прислонился к машине, чуть наклонился, глядя мужчине в глаза, и выдал свою самую яркую и доброжелательную улыбку: 

\- Знаете, вы, конечно, извините, но, по-моему, парень, на которого вы работаете, кретин. Ну серьезно, что за человек даже не является, чтобы забрать свою пару на свидание?

Водитель на мгновение ответ глаза, потом снова посмотрел на Джареда, неодобрительно поджав губы.

\- Да, я бы не хотел, чтоб мой ребенок с таким встречался, это уж точно. – Он чуть дернул подбородком. – Я на этой работе уже пару лет и должен заметить, он и до дома редко кого после свиданий провожает. – Мужчина с минуту пытливо рассматривал Джареда, потом перевел взгляд на дом. – Ты ведь парень из сериала, да? Из того, про демонов? Моя дочка его обожает.

\- Да? – Джаред засиял. – А хотите, я что-нибудь для нее подпишу? Или, может, сфотографируемся? По-моему, в доме есть футболки и другая мелочь, я мог бы принести. – Он оттолкнулся от машины, но остановился, с беспокойством глядя на водителя: - Слушайте, это прозвучит глупо, но... этот парень ведь просто кретин, да? Он на самом деле... ну, он ведь не опасен, а?

Водитель открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут из дома выскочил Дженсен, на ходу натягивая пиджак и хлопая по карманам, чтобы убедиться, что ключи и бумажник на месте. Водитель посмотрел на Джареда, потом на Дженсена и снова на Джареда, на этот раз с пониманием. Он ухмыльнулся:

\- Уговоришь и его что-нибудь подписать, и у меня внезапно обнаружится какая-нибудь неисправность в двигателе, которая помешает нам куда-либо уехать в ближайшие, скажем, пару часов. Получишь на сегодняшний вечер передышку, а потом со всем разберешься.

\- Договорились, - заулыбался Джаред.

Полтора часа спустя, когда водитель наконец исчез в ночи на своей чудесным образом «починившейся» машине, он увез с собой не только двойные чаевые, но и полную коробку сувенирной продукции «Сверхъестественного» с автографами, в поисках которой Джаред перевернул весь дом, коллекцию футболок, кучу фотографий и снятое на телефон тридцатисекундное приветственное видео от Джареда и ошарашенного и слегка раздраженного Дженсена.  



	2. Правило второе

**Ты не трогаешь моего Дженсена у меня на глазах. Ты можешь смотреть на него сколько угодно, пока твой взгляд не опускается ниже шеи. Если не можешь держать свои глаза или руки подальше от тела моего Дженсена, я их тебе вырву.**

\- Я думал, ты избавился от этого парня. – Крис Кейн прислонился к стене рядом с Джаредом. Они на пару наблюдали за Дженсеном, который сидел рядом со своим нынешним бойфрендом и, наклонив голову, что-то интимно шептал ему на ухо. Вечеринка по случаю третьего сезона «Воздействия», проходившая в доме Криса, была в самом разгаре. – Так почему он здесь, занимает ценное пространство, дышит моим воздухом и пьет мое спиртное, когда ты должен был избавиться от него? 

\- Я саботировал одно свидание, Крис. Я не отправлял его в залив кормить рыб. – Джаред смотрел из-под опущенных ресниц, как Дженсен рассмеялся в ответ на какой-то комментарий и чуть отвернул лицо, избегая поцелуя. – Что я могу поделать, если он нравится Дженсену. – Он сжал горлышко пивной бутылки, когда Кретин – как Джаред называл его – не понял тонкого, но решительного намека Дженсена и попытался засунуть руку ему между бедер, видимо, пытаясь его таким образом соблазнить. – Какого хрена он делает?

Криса увиденное явно позабавило.

\- Если и дальше продолжит в том же духе, то судя по всему, собирается провести ночь в отделении скорой. Дженсену не понравится, что его так лапают на глазах у всех. 

Он отхлебнул пива и дернул бровью, когда Дженсен вежливо, но твердо убрал руку и что-то пробормотал. Парень с минуту выглядел раздраженным, но потом пожал плечами, небрежно откинулся на диване и ненавязчивым, но без сомнения собственническим жестом закинул руку на спинку дивана вдоль плеч Дженсена. 

– Ха, я ждал намного больше криков и возмущений. Должно быть, парень действительно ему нравится.

Джаред сжал зубы.

\- Должно быть.

Крис улыбнулся Бет, которая в это время на другом конце комнаты незаметно обчищала карман парня, болтавшего с ней у двери в кухню.

\- Иисусе, мы из-за все этой девчонки окажемся за решеткой, если она продолжит свои фокусы. Без конца ей твержу, что только потому, что она умеет, не значит, что ей можно. 

Он рассмеялся, когда Алдис засек, что происходит, отобрал у Бет бумажник и незаметно вернул в карман парня, потом ухватил ее под локоть и двинулся в сторону Криса и Джареда, таща за собой сопротивляющуюся женщину.

\- Привет, ловкачка, веселишься? – усмехнулся Крис.

Бет насупилась и выдернула локоть из руки Алдиса.

\- Веселилась. – Она недовольно уставилась на коллегу по съемкам. - Ты в курсе, что на самом деле я не Паркер? Я бы вернула бумажник.

Алдиса это нисколько не смутило:

\- Ты же мать. Женщина, ты пример должна подавать.

Бет нахмурилась еще сильнее:

\- Я подаю! – Ее лицо осветила озорная улыбка. – Я подаю пример того, как не попадаться. – Она выхватила пиво из руки Криса и успела сделать глоток, прежде чем Крис отобрал бутылку. – Ура мне! – Не обращая внимания на своих коллег, в основном на Криса, оскорбленного кражей его алкоголя, довольная Бет повернулась к Джареду: - Привет, нас не познакомили. Я Бет. Меня прокляли и теперь я вынуждена провести еще один сезон, работая с этими парнями.

\- Привет. Джаред. – Джаред улыбнулся ей, краем глаза наблюдая, как рука Кретина в этот момент соскользнула со спинки дивана прямо на плечи Дженсена. – Люблю ваш сериал. – Он снова мельком посмотрел на Дженсена и нахмурился. – Просто обожаю.

\- Ага, я прямо чувствую любовь. – Бет оттолкнула Криса, совершенно игнорируя угрозы физической расправы в свой адрес, которые тот бормотал под нос – потому что когда Крис не играл Элиота Спенсера, он был таким же страшным, как ее семилетний сынишка – и проследила за взглядом Джареда. - О, Дженсен Эклз, он такой классный! Обожаю его! – Она подмигнула Крису: - У тебя отличные друзья. Еще один сезон стоит возможности кого-нибудь подцепить.

Крис казался немного обиженным:

\- Между прочим, в определенных кругах меня считают довольно привлекательным. – Он напряг руку, демонстрируя бицепс. – Серьезно. Жеребец.

Бет снисходительно вздохнула, не отрывая глаз от Дженсена:

\- Ага. Вплоть до того момента, как женщины сталкиваются с тобой в реальной жизни и узнают, что в тебе полметра роста и ты проводишь больше времени, ухаживая за своими волосами, чем они. Вот тогда таинственное обаяние мужественности обычно развеивается словно дым.

Алдис подавился смешком:

\- Это жестоко. – Он отодвинулся подальше, потому что не был хрупкой блондинкой, и Крис вполне мог врезать ему за ехидное замечание, и добавил: - Жестоко, но очень, очень правдиво.

Крис, хитрый маленький ублюдок, махнул ногой и заехал Алдису прямо по колену.

\- Я весь – сплошное обаяние. – Он повернулся к Бет, пока Алдис, матерясь, прыгал на одной ноге, и проворчал: - А мой приятель Дженсен уже занят. – Он многозначительно уставился на Джареда. – Судя по всему.

Джаред посмотрел на Криса, потом на Бет и Алдиса.

\- Не сейчас.

\- Им можно, - успокоил его Крис и поинтересовался, не обращая внимания на Бет и все еще матерящегося Алдиса: - Так что ты собираешься делать с этим придурком, который во всю лапает нашего парня? Даже меня это раздражает, а я, в отличие от тебя, не хочу забраться ему в штаны. – Он сдвинул брови, раздумывая. – Я мог бы найти Стива и, может быть, устроить небольшой... несчастный случай.

\- О Господи, - ужаснулся Джаред, - Тебе пора уже начать играть людей хоть с какой-то системой ценностей. Сомнительная мораль твоего персонажа тебя вконец испортила.

Все три звезды «Воздействия» уставились на него обиженно. Бет нахохлилась:

\- У нас есть кодекс. Есть! – повторила она возмущенно, когда Джаред бросил взгляд на парня, которого она совсем недавно пыталась лишить бумажника.

\- Я не говорю, давайте его убьем, - огрызнулся Крис. – Просто... уберем.

\- Он нравится Дженсену, - проворчал Джаред, сам себе не веря, что действительно поддерживает парня, а не бежит за лопатой, чтобы помочь Крису и Стиву закопать тело. – Мы должны уважать его выбор.

\- Когда-то Дженсен считал, что штаны в кирпичик это отличный выбор, - сухо заметил Крис. – Он не тот человек, кто умеет принимать хорошие решения. Он человек, которого нужно защищать от самого себя. Любой ценой.

Алдис, опустивший наконец пострадавшую ногу, посмотрел на них, потом на Дженсена. И едва не потерял челюсть.

\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать... – Глаза у него полезли на лоб, и он уставился на Джареда. – Старик, так вся эта хрень в интернете – правда? Ты кувыркаешься с Эклзом? – Внезапно он с тревогой посмотрел на Криса: 

– С тобой я трахаться не собираюсь, плевать, что там по этому поводу говорит интернет. – Он самодовольно улыбнулся Бет: - Но могут быть и исключения.

Бет отвернулась от подавившегося пивом Криса и иронично оглядела Алдиса с ног до головы.

\- И не мечтай, мелкий, у меня волосы на ногах старше тебя. – Она дружески похлопала Криса по спине. – Но вот Кейн у нас известен своими низкими запросами, так что тебе стоит хотя бы подумать об этом. По крайней мере, с ним у тебя точно выгорит.

Крис в это время стал уже почти багровым, пытаясь одновременно говорить, дышать и выкашлять попавшее не в то горло пиво. Джаред с легким отвращением на лице отошел в сторонку, чтоб его не зацепило брызгами пива и слюны. 

\- Спасибо. От вас столько помощи. Пойду я куда-нибудь подальше.

Алдис не обратил внимание на его уход и с возмущенной обидой посмотрел на Бет:

\- Эй, иногда молодость – это хорошо. У меня простоит дольше.

\- Хм, - Бет задумалась, попутно осматриваясь в поисках Стива. Потому что если Крис так и не отдышится, ей придется свалить отсюда до того, как объявится его чокнутый не-секс-партнер. – Об этом я не подумала. – Она напряглась, заметив светловолосую макушку на другом конце комнаты. – Так, мне пора идти. Мне нужно... эмм... туда же, куда этот длинный ушел.

Она сорвалась с места, а Алдис крикнул ей вслед:

\- Между прочим, я очень даже трахабельный. – Потом повернулся к Крису, который согнулся пополам и выкашливал, кажется, второе легкое, и прижался задом к стене. – Но с тобой я трахаться все равно не буду.

\- Рад это слышать, - раздался рядом низкий, хрипловатый голос Стива Карлсона. Стив немного ошалело разглядывал Криса, добитого заявлением Алдиса. – По меньшей мере, имейте такт делать это в спальне.

Алдис – человек ответственный и всегда все изучающий досконально – предусмотрительно отступил на пару шагов и ткнул в Стива пальцем:

\- О, нет. Не-а. Про тебя я тоже читал, чувак. Вот именно тебя и стоит опасаться! Он весь такой «потрахаемся?» и волосами машет, а ты - ты хитрый.  
Стив поморгал, потом неторопливо отхлебнул пиво.

\- Ну да, похоже на меня. – Он искоса глянул на Криса, который понемногу приходил в себя и дышал уже почти нормально. – Мне что, пора заканчивать вечеринку и всех выгонять? 

Крис отмахнулся, свирепо глядя на Алдиса:

\- Все нормально. И я с тобой не трахаюсь! – Он повернулся к Стиву, брови которого удивленно взлетели вверх, когда Алдис презрительно фыркнул. – Не трахаюсь! Это он в интернете начитался всякого.

\- А. – Лицо Стива прояснилось, и он кивнул с пониманием. – Понятно. – Он дружелюбно подмигнул Алдису: - Сынок, не потей. Если верить этим чокнутым детишкам, мы оба имели твою юную задницу с самого первого твоего дня на площадке. Судя по всему, ты берешь в рот как профессионал.

\- Да, это именно это я и слышал, - веселый голос Дженсена раздался рядом под возмущенные протесты Алдиса и хохот Криса. – Стоило мне всего раз посмотреть на этот рот, и я сразу подумал: «этот парень сосет как чемпион, я участвую».

Алдис угрюмо посмотрел на Дженсена, потом многозначительно уставился за его плечо, где любитель распускать руки сидел сейчас рядом с Бет.

\- Ну, тебе ли в этом не разбираться. Думал, еще пара минут, и ты устроишь нам тут настоящее шоу.

Дженсен покраснел и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу:

\- Да. Ситуация становилась немного напряженной. – Он потер шею, чуть нахмурившись, потом с надеждой огляделся. – По-моему, я видел здесь Джареда недавно. Не знаете, куда он пошел? Мне не помешало бы немного расслабиться.

Алдис со скорбным видом закрыл лицо рукой и тихо застонал:

\- О Боже, вы это делаете. Все эти безумные, безумные фанаты попали в точку. – Он мрачно посмотрел на Криса. – Это неизбежно, да? Ты попытаешься трахнуть меня. И мне это понравится. – Он медленно побрел вглубь комнаты, расстроено бормоча под нос: - Знал ведь, знал, что надо было становиться священником. Говорила же мне мама.

Стив смотрел ему в спину, потом повернулся обратно к Крису, глядевшему на него с загнанным выражением оленя в свете фар. Усмехнулся про себя и тихо произнес:

\- Я бы не сказал, что совсем уж неизбежно, - и, махнув волосами, двинулся вслед за Алдисом. Взгляд Криса, как обычно, тут же приклеился к его заднице. Дженсен моргнул.

\- Здесь все обдолбанные или это у меня галлюцинации? – Он с отвращением посмотрел на залитую пивом рубашку Криса. – Чувак, ты что, блеванул?  
Крис сердито глянул на причину всех своих проблем этим вечером и огрызнулся:

\- А у тебя и правда все серьезно с этим Доктором Осьминогом?

Дженсен опешил немного, обернулся к парню, который был теперь намного ближе к Бет, чем минуту назад, и наморщил нос.

\- Не думаю. Он не совсем... Мне просто не очень нравится такое публичное проявление чувств?

\- Ага, я заметил, как ты вечно отбиваешься от Падалеки, - фыркнул Крис.

\- Джаред меня не лапает... – возмутился Дженсен, но тут же замолчал, когда две огромные руки внезапно обхватили его сзади, а сам Джаред начал с энтузиазмом тереться об его бедро. – Хотя иногда бывает.

Крис посмотрел ему за плечо, видимо глядя в глаза Джареду:

\- Мы тут только что обсуждали, как сильно Дженсен не любит публичные проявления привязанности.

\- Да? – Джаред «Ирония для меня всего лишь слово» Падалеки вытянул шею, заглядывая Дженсену в лицо, и еще крепче сжал объятия. – Те еще суки, а?  
Дженсен, по-видимому, как и Джаред, не знакомый с иронией, застенчиво кивнул:

\- Я просто не могу избавиться от ощущения, что все смотрят, понимаешь?

Крис, на полном серьезе обдумывающий возможность начать на пальцах объяснять смысл и определение иронии, потому что ему невероятно больно было наблюдать, как двое его друзей делают из себя идиотов, медленно кивнул. Стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как почти все, находившиеся в комнате, исподтишка наблюдают за двумя звездами «Сверхъестественного», он произнес:

\- Да, это может быть настоящей проблемой. – Он заметил, что приятель Дженсена отвлекся от общения с Бет и недобро поглядывает в их сторону. – Не хотите еще выпить?

Дженсен с трудом – спасибо Джареду, по-прежнему висевшему на нем словно тяжелое одеяло - пожал плечами:

\- Я бы не отказался от виски.

\- Отлично. – Краем глаза Крис наблюдал, как Бет корчит ему рожи, одновременно пытаясь привлечь внимание приятеля Дженсена и помешать тому подойти и оттащить Джареда от своего бойфренда. – Раз уж пошел, мне тоже виски захвати. 

\- Ты отвратительный хозяин, - сообщил Крису Дженсен. Потом запрокинул голову и покосился на Джаред: - Я так понимаю, тебе тоже принести?

\- Однажды ты станешь кому-нибудь отличной женой, дорогуша, - протянул Джаред. Он оглянулся через плечо, где парень вырвался наконец из хватки Бет и теперь решительно направлялся в их сторону. – Сделай мне двойной.

Дженсен добродушно закатил глаза, но пошел на кухню и не видел, как его бойфренд присоединился к Крису и Джареду. 

\- Падалеки. – Парень переключил свое внимание на Криса и поприветствовал еще более недовольно: - Кейн.

Переглянувшись, Джаред и Крис одновременно усмехнулись. 

\- Эмм... Тимми, да?

Парень набычился еще сильнее и процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Тони.

\- Точно. – Крис постучал пальцем по виску и подмигнул понимающе: - Понятно. – Он помолчал секунду, потом добавил: - Томми. Я запомнил.

Джаред подавил смешок при виде выражения на лице парня и поблагодарил судьбу, что он уже миновал ту стадию, когда Крис вел себя как полный мудак – через этот этап обычно проходил каждый, кто только появлялся в жизни Дженсена и собирался стать постоянной ее частью. Это действительно немного помогало «отделить зерна от плевел», как выражался сам Крис, но все равно, оказаться в центре внимания недовольного Криса было довольно неприятно. Мягко говоря.

Тони одарил Криса особенно желчным взглядом, решил не ссориться и просто поинтересовался:

\- Вы не знаете, куда делся Дженсен?

Не особо горя желанием отвечать, но и зная, что ответ «Дженсен? Какой Дженсен?» тоже не прокатит, Крис с Джаредом обменялись взглядами, и Джаред с неохотой произнес:

\- Ушел за выпивкой.

\- Он сказал, что идет за ней, десять минут назад, - раздраженно заметил Тони. – И так и не вернулся. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на Джареда. – Хотя, вероятно, и пытался.

Крис допил остатки пива и пробормотал, не отрывая горлышко бутылки от губ:

\- А я и не заметил, - и невинно улыбнулся буравящему его мрачным взглядом Тони. 

Джаред – сердитый, немного пьяный и давно забывший, что должен быть вежливым с человеком, занимающим место в постели Дженсена, которое должно принадлежать только ему – ответил коротко:

\- Он скоро вернется. Мы передадим, что ты его искал.

\- Ага, - отозвался Тони, - не сомневаюсь. – Он ехидно улыбнулся Джареду: - Если увидишь его до меня, скажи, что я готов свалить отсюда. У меня планы на остаток ночи, в которые никто из вас не входит. – Он повернулся к ним спиной, прежде чем они смогли ответить – или Крис смог врезать ему пустой пивной бутылкой – и отошел, произнеся достаточно громко, чтобы они расслышали: - Как бы сильно вы об этом ни мечтали.

Крис и Джаред угрюмо посмотрели ему вслед, потом друг на друга. Первым не выдержал Джаред:

\- Так, ты вроде говорил, что у тебя есть план?

\- А вот это по-нашему, парень! – расцвел Крис.

***  
Полчаса спустя Бет самыми невинными глазами смотрела на Дженсена, ее губы чуть подрагивали.

\- Мне так жаль. Я не знала, что он с тобой. – Ее взгляд метнулся за спину Дженсена, где на полу гостиной растянулся Тони, держась за правое запястье и матерясь как сапожник. Бет снова посмотрела на Дженсена, и ее губы затряслись еще сильнее. – Но ему действительно нужно понять, что нет значит нет. 

Дженсен, будучи джентльменом и немного легковерным, кинул гораздо менее невинный и более обвиняющий взгляд на беспомощного Тони, мысленно отказался от своего плана расстаться друзьями после сегодняшней ночи и решил порвать с ним здесь и сейчас, пусть даже со скандалом.

\- Без проблем. Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Бет качнулась к нему и улыбнулась, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Алдиса.

\- Все отлично. Просто я так переживаю за тебя. Знаю, что это не мое дело, но ты можешь найти кого-то намного лучше... – она ослепляющее улыбнулась. – Вообще-то, я сейчас сво... 

\- Бет! – перебил ее Крис, втискиваясь между ними и едва не рыча на свою коллегу. – Давай я вызову тебе такси. Ты выглядишь уставшей.

\- Нет, я в порядке, - Бет выглядывала из-за Криса, раздраженно хлопая его по груди, пока он пытался оттащить ее подальше от ошарашенного Дженсена. – Я просто говорю, что я...

\- Очень устала! – громко закончил за нее Джаред, благодаря своим размерам с гораздо большим успехом загораживая от нее Дженсена. – Алдис сказал, что отвезет тебя домой.

\- Разве? – вздрогнул Алдис и тут же сдал назад, когда Джаред и Крис, прищурившись, глянули на него: - В смысле, конечно. Отвезу! – Он схватил Бет за руку и потянул за собой. – Уже везу. Мы ушли! 

Джаред посмотрел на Криса и прошипел:

\- Чувак!

\- Что? – прошипел Крис в ответ. – Я не думал, что она серьезно говорит! – Он улыбнулся в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Дженсена и махнул рукой в ту сторону, где Тони все еще завывал на полу: - Хочешь, чтобы я от него избавился?

Дженсен оглянулся, посмотрел на разъяренного Тони и тяжело вздохнул:

\- Нет, я сам. – Он посмотрел на Джареда. – Не хочешь потом куда-нибудь сходить, расслабиться?

Джаред покачал головой, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным возможностью провести остаток вечера с Дженсеном.

\- Не-а, у меня есть пинта мороженого и коробка конфет с твоим именем на них, Эклз. И мы собираемся прогнать твою тоску из-за расставания. 

Дженсен усмехнулся и пошел рвать с Тони, бросив небрежно через плечо:

\- Бутылка текилы и порнуха, и считай, мы договорились.

Джаред и Крис победно вскинули руки.

\- Очко!


	3. Правило третье

**Я в курсе, что парни твоего возраста считают модным носить такие свободные штаны, которые практически сваливаются с бедер. Пожалуйста, не воспринимай это как оскорбление, но ты и все твои друзья – полные идиоты. И все же, я хочу быть честным и открытым в этом вопросе, поэтому предлагаю компромисс: ты можешь появиться на пороге с бельем, торчащим из-под штанов на десять размеров больше, и я не буду возражать. Однако дабы убедиться, что ты не потеряешь свою одежду в ходе свидания с моим Дженсеном, я возьму электромолоток и надежно прикреплю твои брюки к твоей же талии.**

Джаред не гордился собой, правда. Но с самого первого момента встречи с новой в жизни Дженсена женщиной он точно знал, что от нее будут одни проблемы. Ну ладно, знал с самого первого момента и после предупредительного звонка Данниль за неделю до этого.

\- Она одна большая проблема, - прошипела Данниль в трубку. – Проблема, проблема, проблема! Ты должен избавиться от нее!

Джаред сел на свой стул и тайком оглядел съемочную площадку, убеждаясь, что Дженсен не подкрался к нему незаметно. Он любил Данниль, правда, любил, но ее голос имел тенденцию подскакивать на пару октав, когда она расстраивалась, а последнее, что Джареду было нужно – чтобы Дженсен подслушал, как его бывшая девушка и нынешний лучший друг хают его новую пассию.

\- Данниль, - осторожно заметил он, - а ты уверена, что дело не в том, что у тебя... ну, может быть, остались какие-то...

\- Дело не в моей ревности, - заявила Данниль... ну да, с ревностью. – Дело в том, что я заботливая, обеспокоенная бывшая подружка, которая совершенно случайно знает наверняка, что ее бывший парень трахается с дьяволицей.

\- Ага, - скептически отозвался Джаред. – Он показывал мне фотографии. Она вроде ничего. 

Во всяком случае, если вам нравятся претенциозные, чересчур накрашенные грудастые сексуальные кошечки с пухлыми губами. И девушки, которым приходится заглядывать между ног, чтобы вспомнить свой естественный цвет волос. Потому что черта с два эта девчонка - натуральная блондинка. Ну ладно, может быть, Данниль была не единственной, кто немного ревновал. 

\- Дьяволица, - повторила она. – И я не ревную! Если бы я вела себя как сука, когда ревновала, то еще несколько лет назад обрила бы тебя налысо, пока ты спал, а потом придушила бы!

\- Подожди, что? – Джаред подскочил на стуле и криво улыбнулся проходившей мимо ассистентке. – И что это должно значить?

\- Ой, да брось, - усмехнулась Данниль. – Я что, слепая? Я вижу, как ты на него смотришь. – Она помолчала и добавила немного грустно: - И как он смотрит на тебя. Я не идиотка, Джаред, я всего лишь играю таковую на экране.

Джаред тяжело сглотнул, борясь с виной и стыдом.

\- Данниль, ты все не так поняла. Не знаю, что тебе показалось...

\- Джаред, - фыркнула та нетерпеливо, - ты ведь не думаешь, что мы с Сэнди не общались? И что я никогда не разговаривала с Жен? Мы не дуры. Не оскорбляй нас, думая иначе.

По-прежнему ошарашенный чувством вины и стыда, Джаред ощутил еще и старый добрый ужас.  
\- О, боже, - он с трудом перевел дыхание, - о, боже.

\- Плюс, я говорила с Крисом, - теперь в голосе Данниль слышалось веселье. – Ты уговорил его коллегу вывернуть приятелю Дженсена запястье? Убого, Падалеки. Просто убого.

Джаред поерзал на стуле.

\- Я прикончу Криса!

\- Ты, - немного резко заявила Данниль, - должен быть благодарен, что мы все за тебя. Что тебе помогают, Джаред, потому что пока тебе удается только все портить.

\- Данниль, - сказал Джаред, стараясь не зацикливаться на том, насколько это странно, что он разговаривает с бывшей Дженсена о своих чувствах к нему, и что в своих попытках завоевать его сердце он полагается не только на помощь их общих друзей, но и случайных знакомых. – Мне жаль. Правда. Ты ведь знаешь, что когда вы с Дженсеном были вместе, ничего не... – Он замолчал и вдруг нахмурился. – Подожди, что значит, ты видела, как Дженсен на меня смотрит? Дженсен на меня не смотрит!

\- Джаред, - утомленно вздохнула Данниль, - он только и делает, что смотрит на тебя. Может быть, он понимает это, может нет, но он смотрит.

Джаред нахмурился еще сильнее и предположил неуверенно:

\- Может, у меня на лице что-то?

На другом конце линии Данниль снова вздохнула.

\- Мне действительно пора начать обращать внимание на сущность, а не на блестящую обертку. Склонность западать на красивых, как картинка, но тупых, как пробка, должна бы уже пройти.

\- Эй! – обиделся Джаред. – Ты же читала мою биографию! Я охренительно крут!

\- Джаред, - устало произнесла Данниль, - я и свою биографию читала. Это не значит, что половина написанной там чуши - правда. – Она проигнорировала его возмущенное фырканье и продолжила беззаботно: 

\- Короче, я решила, ты слишком глуп, чтобы позволить тебе сделать все самому, и Крис со мной согласился. Тебе нужна помощь.

\- Конечно, нужна, - поддакнул Джаред, сжав зубы. – Мне нужна помощь, чтобы найти новых друзей, потому что нынешние никуда не годятся.

Данниль рассмеялась тем хрипловатым смехом, который подпитывал ночные фантазии многих подростков:

\- Только если ты попросишь очень вежливо. – Она снова усмехнулась, когда Джаред возмущенно взвизгнул, и продолжила: - Итак, первым делом нам нужно избавиться от дьяволицы. Потому что она – зло. И дьяволица.

Джаред отодвинул телефон от уха и посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Потом покачал головой и снова поднес к уху.

\- Ты понимаешь, что твои слова звучат, как речь довольно одержимого человека? И безумного. Очень, очень безумного.

\- Ты говоришь «безумного», - фыркнула Данниль, - я говорю «считающего своим долгом защищать интересы друзей и их благополучие, а также беззаветно преданного».

Джаред усмехнулся в ответ и повторил:

\- Очень, очень безумного.

Данниль только вздохнула.

\- Короче, эта Стервелла, ты ведь знаешь, что она ненавидит собак, да?

Джаред на мгновение растерялся от такой внезапной смены темы.

\- А?

\- Отродье сатаны ненавидит животных. Особенно собак. Мы ведь можем это использовать, так? У тебя есть животные. Она их ненавидит, - объяснила Данниль, потом спросила с надеждой: - Они могут ее съесть? Если ты хорошенько их попросишь? Может, подкупишь их чем-нибудь?

\- Я не позволю моим собакам съесть подружку Дженсена, какой бы злобной они ни была, - возмутился Джаред. – Кто-нибудь позвонит в службу контроля за животными, и их уничтожат!

\- О, - Данниль задумалась, потом нерешительно предложила: - Они могли бы заявить, что это была самозащита.

\- Нет, - твердо произнес Джаред, осматриваясь, нет ли поблизости Дженсена, - мы не будем просить собак съесть ее.

\- Я ведь уже упоминала, что она дьяволица, да? – уточнила Данниль и вздохнула раздраженно, когда он заворчал в трубку. – Ладно, ладно. Значит, они ее не съедят. Что еще они могут сделать? Может быть, пописают на нее, или это тоже оскорбит их деликатные чувства?

\- Так, знаешь что? – забеспокоился Джаред. – Не думаю, что тебя можно подпускать к животным. Я пошлю кого-нибудь забрать Икаруса, и с этого момента ты будешь видеться с ним только под присмотром. 

Данниль расхохоталась.

\- Ты такой слабак. Давай, Джаред, помоги мне. Ты хочешь завалить Дженсена или нет?

\- Я не хочу просто его завалить! – возмущенно прошипел Джаред. – Почему все держат меня за какого-то перевозбужденного подростка? 

\- Потому что ты такой и есть? – спросила Данниль и хихикнула: - Так что, ты хочешь усадить его под бочок, кормить виноградом и читать ему стихи? – Она помолчала. – Подожди, ты хочешь?! Должна сказать, я не думаю, что он на это купится.

Джареда вдруг охватило ужасное предчувствие по поводу того, куда движется этот разговор, и он попытался его прервать:  
\- Данниль, пожалуйста, не...

\- Ему нравится еда, но это ты и так уже знаешь, - Данниль продолжала размышлять вслух, игнорируя все больше паникующего Джареда на другом конце, - и он совсем не против еды в постели. Или на нем...

\- Данниль! – завопил Джаред. – Мне совсем не нужно знать... – Он замолчал на полуслове, потом осторожно поинтересовался: - Подожди, когда ты говоришь «еда», то имеешь в виду то, что можно размазать, или твердые продукты тоже?

\- Джаред! – рявкнула Данниль. – Сосредоточься!

\- Точно, точно, - рассеянно отозвался Джаред, героическим усилием переключая свое внимание от мысленного образа Дженсена, измазанного разноцветной глазурью, шоколадом и толикой серебристой обсыпки. Для контраста и выделения текстуры. – Я слушаю. Давай, удиви меня.

\- Ладно, - с подозрением сказал Данниль, видимо, не веря, что Джаред слушает ее с надлежащим вниманием. – Если мы все разыграем правильно, то сможем использовать собак против нее. Идеи есть?

Джаред задумчиво уставился на свои ноги в ботинках Сэма и медленно произнес:

\- Ну, может быть, одна...

***  
Позже этим вечером, вернувшись в дом, Дженсен сердито уставился на Джареда, Сэди и Харли, рядком сидевших перед ним на диване с виноватым видом.   
\- Она ушла. – Дженсен скрестил руки на груди. – Не хотите объяснить мне, что случилось?

Джаред поднял на него взгляд и обнял за шею собак, сидевших по бокам от него.

\- Я не знаю. Клянусь, Дженсен, я отвернулся всего на минуту, и вдруг... – Он поднял руки, помахал ими немного и снова обнял собак. – Крики! Громкие, громкие крики. – Джаред прижал собак ближе. – Они ужасно испугались.

Губы Дженсена непроизвольно дернулись в улыбке при виде скорбного выражения на морде Харли, и он почувствовал, как его возмущение и раздражение исчезают под печальным взглядом пса. 

\- Они в порядке?

Джаред кивнул:

\- Да, мне кажется, они просто немного потрясены. – Он легонько подпихнул Харли к Дженсену: - Пойди извинись.

На этот раз Дженсен не смог сдержать улыбку, когда Харли подполз к нему на брюхе, дрожащий и выглядевший до того жалко, что даже Аттила - повелитель гуннов не смог бы устоять против его умоляющего взгляда. 

\- Все нормально, приятель. Ты прощен, - Дженсен присел на корточки и тихо рассмеялся, когда Харли подобрался еще ближе и перекатился на спину, задрав лапы. – Что на тебя нашло, а? Обычно ты такой хороший мальчик.

Джаред с нежностью посмотрел, как Дженсен и Харли возятся на полу, и решительно задавил чувство вины, колющее грудь маленькими иголочками. Он бросил взгляд на книжную полку в углу комнаты, и еще раз убедился, что банка арахисового масла, которую он использовал чуть раньше, надежно спрятана. 

Каким бы великодушным ни был Дженсен, Джаред был уверен, вряд ли тот будет столь снисходителен, если узнает, что Джаред втихаря обмазал подол дорогой дизайнерской юбки его новой подружки любимым угощением Харли. А потом запустил пса в дом, чтобы тот смог тут же помчаться на заманчивый запах и попытаться слизать как можно больше любимого лакомства, пока его не оттащат. 

С другой стороны, судя по реакции девушки, Данниль была совершенно права в своей оценке. Глядя, как та размахивает руками, матерится и пинается (один раз даже попав по Харли), Джаред решил, что вкусы Дженсена в выборе партнеров нисколько не улучшились, хотя он и переключился на женщин.

Поэтому Джаред ни капельки не сожалел, что девица вынуждена была отправиться домой в старых тренировочных штанах Дженсена после того, как лишилась юбки, а Харли умчался в спальню, победоносно размахивая добытым трофеем и думая, что все это была игра. В результате последовавшей за этим громкой перебранки и выставленного разъяренной женщиной ультиматума та в гневе покинула дом, а Дженсен снова оказался свободен.

Джаред считал это за победу.

Дженсен наконец оторвался от возни с Харли и сел на полу. Он слабо улыбнулся Джареду и тяжело вздохнул:

\- В последнее время мне совершенно не везет. Нет, я знал, что с ней ничего серьезного не будет, просто хотел немного развеяться без всяких осложнений, понимаешь? – Он снова вздохнул. – Просто не знаю, что со мной. У меня таких неудачных свиданий со школы не было.

Джаред изо всех сил постарался выглядеть сочувствующим, а не пристыженным и виноватым. 

\- Эй, у всех случаются неудачи. Но у тебя все еще есть я, приятель.

Ничего не заметивший – а может, просто слепой, потому что, когда Джареду за это не платили, он был ужасным актером – Дженсен улыбнулся.

\- Да, я знаю, - кивнул он и добавил почти застенчиво: - Ты ведь в курсе, что это взаимно, да? 

Он выглядел довольным и еще более смущенным, когда Джаред в ответ ослепительно улыбнулся. Опустив голову, Дженсен тихо пробормотал:   
\- Просто иногда мне не хватает кого-нибудь... физически. Того, к кому можно просто... прикоснуться.

У Джареда сжалось горло, а сердце забилось сильнее. Он смотрел на понурившегося Дженсена и думал, хватит ли ему смелости сказать то, что он собирался скрывать вечно. Он открыл рот...

\- И все равно, я должен быть благодарен за то, что у меня есть, - вдруг сказал Дженсен, коротко усмехнувшись. – По крайней мере, на тебя приятно смотреть, пусть даже мне с тобой ничего и не светит.

Джаред, к счастью, незаметно от объекта своего желания, молча открывал и закрывал рот, будто какая-то рыба, пытаясь сказать, что Дженсену еще как светит, стоит ему подать хоть малейший знак, что он действительно хочет Джареда, а не просто так шутит, трахая при этом все живое, что не отзывается на фамилию Падалеки.

\- Пожалуй, лягу я сегодня пораньше. – Дженсен еще раз улыбнулся Джареду и поднялся на ноги. Нагнувшись, он коротко потрепал Харли по голове и сказал в ответ на недовольное ворчание:

\- Все нормально, приятель, я не сержусь. – Он с улыбкой выпрямился и ушел в свою комнату, бросив напоследок: - Увидимся завтра, старик!

Джаред какое-то время сидел в тишине, слепо глядя в пространство, не обращая внимания на Харли и Сэди, беспокойно крутившихся рядом. Он снова посмотрел в сторону припрятанной банки с маслом, представляя, где именно он бы с большим удовольствием размазал его в следующий раз – а точнее, где именно на Дженсене, – потом со страдальческим вздохом откинул голову на спинку дивана. Пошарив в кармане, он вытащил мобильный и быстро набрал номер. Терпеливо дождался ответа и, не удосужившись приветствием, произнес:

\- Дьяволица ушла. Расскажи мне еще раз, как он на меня смотрит?

И был едва не оглушен торжествующим воплем Данниль.


	4. Правило четвертое

**Уверен, тебе говорили, что в современном мире секс без использования какого-либо «способа защиты» может тебя убить. Позволь уточнить: когда дело доходит до секса, я – защита, и я тебя убью.**

Чад Майкл Мюррей неодобрительно осмотрел представшее перед ним зрелище, потом потянулся за мобильником.

\- Чувак, - сказал он, не отрывая глаз от сцены на его кровати, когда на звонок ответили, - по-моему, мы это обсуждали.

На том конце линии Джаред пробормотал:

\- Чт’такое? Ты в т’рьме? Скок’ей? 

Чад насупился и прошипел обиженно:

\- Это случилось всего один раз, и мы договорились никогда об этом не вспоминать. – Он нахмурился еще сильнее, когда люди на его кровати – на которой он спал, между прочим – пошевелились во сне, и на его обозрение предстала та часть Дженсена Эклза, которую он никогда не хотел бы видеть. 

– Я не в тюрьме. – Чад сердито прищурился, когда один из двоих на кровати – не Дженсен - чуть двинулся и наглым образом коснулся рукой того, чего, по мнению Чада, имели право касаться только Джаред и сам Дженсен. – Хотя ею все и закончится, если ты не появишься здесь и что-нибудь не сделаешь.

Джаред на другом конце линии явно еще не проснулся.

\- Отправишься в тюрьму?

\- Может, хватит уже о тюрьме? – Чад закрыл дверь в спальню и пошел по коридору, злобно шепча в трубку: - Не о тюрьме речь! Не в ней проблема! Проблема в том, что парень, которому ты должен был признаться в своей огромной вечной голубой любви, внаглую воспользовался моим гостеприимством и спит в моей постели – голый – с другим парнем, но не с тобой! – Он перевел дыхание и добавил, на случай если Джаред не понял с первого раза: - Голый!

Как обычно, упоминание о наготе Дженсена моментально привлекло внимание Джареда.

\- Что?

\- Дженсен Эклз, голый, в моей постели, - хрипло прошептал Чад и казался при этом возмущенным и потрясенным одновременно. А потом пояснил поспешно, на случай если Джаред еще не окончательно проснулся и решит, что Чад звонит позлорадствовать, а не попросить помощи:

\- Не со мной! С каким-то парнем, но не со мной! – Он помолчал, задумавшись, и закончил неодобрительным тоном: - И не с тобой. Этот парень – не ты. Почему он – не ты? Я думал, ты собираешься признаться ему в своей великой гейской любви, чтоб такого больше не происходило. Чтоб такого больше не происходило в моей постели!

С вполне понятным недоумением Джаред поинтересовался, все еще немного сонно:

\- А почему он в твоей постели? Разве у тебя нет комнаты для гостей?

Чад скривился от отчаяния и подавил желание побиться головой об стену, потому что до Джареда, судя по всему, так и не дошла суть разговора. Серьезно, и это его люди называют тугодумом. Он сжал зубы и прошипел:

\- Конечно, у меня есть комната для гостей. У меня их несколько. Меня не было дома, когда он пришел и пробрался внутрь, потому что я сказал ему код от сигнализации. С момента переезда у меня не было времени, чтобы разложить свои вещи, и он, должно быть, просто выбрал первую приглянувшуюся комнату. Не знаю, и мне плевать, просто гони сюда и вытаскивай своего голого парня из моей постели. И его дружка тоже! 

\- Эй, эй, - сказал Джаред, встревоженный тем, что голос Чада становится все громче. – Чего ты от меня хочешь, старик? Он взрослый человек и может спать с кем пожелает.

«Черт его подери», - добавил он мысленно.

\- Чувак, ты хочешь отыметь парня до одури или нет? – поинтересовался Чад раздраженно. – Вот именно такие мысли и довели нас до этой ситуации. Стань мужиком, Падалеки, и приезжай за своей подружкой.

На другом конце долго молчали, потом Джаред произнес немного жалобно:

\- Ты можешь не называть его так?

Чад нетерпеливо закатил глаза.

\- Лучше его, чем тебя. Потому ты точно баба. – Он тяжело вздохнул и сказал едва не плача: - И тут всякие голые части тела все еще трутся об мои простыни, причем не мои голые части. Иди сюда и останови это!

\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – с досадой отозвался Джаред. – Я не знаю, что ему сказать. А что, если он перестанет со мной разговаривать?

\- О господи, - вздохнул Чад, выуживая из кармана зажигалку. – Ну ты и слабак. – Он чиркнул колесиком и поднял руку, поднося пламя к детектору дыма. – Ты мне за это до конца жизни обязан будешь.

Озадаченный ответ Джареда был заглушен писком пожарной сигнализации, шумом включившихся разбрызгивателей и громкими воплями из спальни, возвестившими, что сон Дженсена и его гостя был грубо прерван. Чад ухмыльнулся и бросился по мокрому коридору к лестнице. 

\- Лучше тебе явиться сюда, Падалеки! Твоему парню понадобится новое место для ночевки!

***  
Через двадцать минут Джаред добрался до дома Чада и какое-то время смотрел со стороны на трех мужчин. Те стояли на тротуаре, угрюмо наблюдая, как два пожарных расчета пытаются найти источник несуществующего пожара. Джаред тяжело вздохнул, выбрался из арендованного внедорожника и пошел к своим друзьям (и еще одному парню), изо всех сил стараясь не замечать тот факт, что из всех троих только Чад был полностью одет.

Или то, как Чад незаметно отошел в сторонку и не так уж незаметно показал Джареду два больших пальца, искоса глядя на Дженсена, дрожащего под тонким одеялом, накинутым на голое тело.

Джаред постарался не думать о голом теле, сосредоточился на напряженном и несчастном лице Дженсена, стянул с плеч куртку и накинул ее на дрожащие плечи друга, держа за отвороты у его горла. 

\- Эй, ты в порядке?

Дженсен грустно переступил с ноги на ногу, бросил нервный взгляд на парня слева, такого же мокрого и дрожащего, и хрипло ответил:  
\- Ага. – Он скривил губы в слабом подобии улыбки. – Тебе не обязательно было приходить. Спасибо.

\- Ну да, как будто после такого я мог оставить вас с Чадом на улице. – Джаред старательно делал вид, что не слышал в телефоне, как Чад включает пожарную сигнализацию, чтобы вытащить джаредову безответную любовь (и еще одного парня) из постели. – Они узнали, почему сработала сигнализация?

Чад в это мгновение внезапно обнаружил что-то невероятно интересное в небе и едва сдерживался, чтобы не засвистеть невинный мотивчик.  
Дженсен покачал головой и бросил еще один быстрый взгляд на парня, прежде чем с кривой усмешкой посмотреть на Джареда.

\- Думают, просто короткое замыкание. Эмм... это Дилан. – Он прочистил горло и плотнее закутался в одеяло и куртку Джареда. – Друг.

Джаред прекрасно понимал, что Дженсен внимательно следит за его лицом, когда повернулся к настороженно поглядывающему на них Дилану.

\- Привет. У тебя тоже все хорошо?

Дилан опешил немного, но все-таки чуть улыбнулся в ответ на дружелюбный оскал Джареда, совершенно не замечая, как Чад за его спиной изумленно выпучил глаза. 

\- Да, я в порядке. – Дилан со странным выражением посмотрел на Джареда и Дженсена, о чем-то раздумывая, потом произнес медленно: - Ты хороший друг.

Джаред непроизвольно сжал руку, которой держал отвороты куртки, но быстро расслабился и кивнул:

\- Я надеюсь. – Он посмотрел на Дженсена, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. – Тебе уже разрешили уйти? Ты выглядишь замерзшим.

Дилан снова окинул обоих взглядом, потом повернулся к Чаду. Тот только закатил глаза и добродушно покачал головой, услышав обеспокоенный вопрос Джареда. Повернувшись обратно к Джареду и Дженсену, Дилан обнаружил, что те не сводят друг с друга глаз, не обращая никакого внимания на царящую вокруг суматоху. Когда человек, с которым он совсем недавно делил постель, продолжил довольно грубо его игнорировать и смотреть в глаза высоченного парня, примчавшегося на выручку, Дилан плотнее запахнул одеяло и побрел к Чаду.

\- Они хорошо смотрятся вместе.

Чад подскочил на месте и отвлекся от разглядывания одного из пожарных – он только что обнаружил, что на самом деле это довольно привлекательная девушка, и теперь плотоядно на нее пялился.

\- Что? Да, наверное. – Он снова посмотрел на девушку, которая разговаривала со своим коллегой, и спросил разочарованно: - Думаешь, они вместе? Правда? Вот черт, а я то собирался подавить на жалость и уломать ее на свидание.

Дилан взглянул на него с неприязнью, плотнее закутался в одеяло и убедился, что даже случайно не касается Чада. 

\- Все, что о тебе пишут, это правда, так ведь?

Чад осмотрелся вокруг, бросил быстрый взгляд на Джареда и Дженсена – те по-прежнему проникновенно смотрели друг другу в глаза и о чем-то говорили вполголоса – и, подобравшись поближе к Дилану, проворчал:

\- Зависит от того, что ты читал.

Дилан отодвинулся от него.

\- Я говорил про Дженсена и Джареда.

\- А? – переспросил Чад, не сводя глаз с симпатичной девушки-пожарного и с головой уйдя в фантазии о ней, себе и своем довольно впечатляющем личном пожарном шланге. – А что с ними?

\- Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, - повторил Дилан медленно, как будто объяснять нечто сложно очень отсталому ребенку. – Дженсен и Джаред. Хорошо смотрятся. Вместе.

\- Ага. – В фантазиях Чада теперь участвовал толстый пожарный шест. – Наверное.

Дилан еще глубже вжался в одеяло, в последний раз с тоской посмотрел на Дженсена и обреченно спросил:

\- Ты не одолжишь мне какие-нибудь штаны и денег на такси?

Чад встряхнулся, избавляясь от счастливых фантазий, и чуть виновато посмотрел на человека, которому он так изобретательно испортил ночь. 

\- Брось, чувак, давай я тебя подвезу. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. – Он пожал плечами, когда Дилан посмотрел на него с удивленной настороженностью, и кивнул в сторону Джареда и Дженсена, которые все еще переговаривались, игнорируя все вокруг. – Уж если ты прав, то ты прав, старик. – Заметив, что пожарные вокруг рассаживаются по машинам и готовятся к отъезду, Чад почувствовал легкий укол совести и начал оглядываться, ища среди них главного. – Но нужно сначала кое-что сделать. Дождись меня.

Дилан смотрел, как он подбежал к своей машине, с минуту порылся внутри и вернулся обратно. 

\- Что это? – спросил Дилан, показывая на предмет в руках Чада, а потом выпучил глаза: - Это чековая книжка?

Чад почему-то обиделся и сердито огрызнулся:

\- Ручка есть? – Но тут же расхохотался, когда Дилан уставился на него, открыв рот, и многозначительно потряс краями одеяла. – Ну да, сглупил. Не обращай внимания. – Оглядевшись, Чад заметил человека, который представился ему как командир расчета, когда пожарные прибыли к дому. – Подожди секунду.

Дилан посмотрел ему вслед и принялся нетерпеливо ждать. Чад в это время поговорил с командиром, получил желаемую ручку, нацарапал что-то в чековой книжке и наконец вернулся с широкой улыбкой на лице.

\- Так, давай пополам.

Кивнув на книжку, все еще зажатую в его руке, Дилан спросил:

\- А в чем дело?

\- Оказывается, это был ложный вызов. А такая хрень стоит денег. Я просто внес пожертвование в качестве извинения.

\- А-а. – Дилан еще с минуту разглядывал его, потом улыбнулся и показал на Дженсена:

\- Мне стоит хотя бы попрощаться.

\- Не, - отмахнулся Чад, взял его за руку через тонкое одеяло и уверенно повел к своей машине, подальше от залитого водой дома и промокшей одежды Дилана. – Забудь Эклза. 

Он усадил Дилана внутрь, услужливо пристегнул ремнем безопасности – мимиходом довольно аккуратно зажимая его руки под одеялом и обездвиживая на сидении – и весело поинтересовался: 

\- Насколько тебе важно, чтоб у твоего партнера были волосы? А к евреям ты как относишься?

Дилан уставился на него, потеряв дар речи. Чад кивнул понимающе:

\- Все дело в лысине, да? – Он пожал плечами, захлопнул дверцу, обежав машину сел за руль и бодро продолжил: - Ну не беда, у меня много знакомых парней, подберем тебе кого-нибудь. Эй, а музыканты тебе нравятся? Я знаю музыкантов с волосами. Ты их полюбишь.

Чад завел машину и поехал прочь от дома, а Дилан мог только смотреть, как Дженсен Эклз навсегда исчезает из его жизни.


	5. Правило пятое

**Обычно считается, что для того, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше, нужно поговорить о политике, спорте или других насущных темах. Пожалуйста, не надо. Единственная информация, которую я жду от тебя: когда ты собираешься вернуть моего Дженсена в целости и сохранности в мой дом. И единственное слово, которое я хочу услышать от тебя на эту тему: рано.**

 

\- Ну так, - сидящий на диване Джареда парень нервно поморгал, - ты всегда хотел быть актером?

Джаред, прислонившийся к косяку кухонной двери, одной рукой рассеянно поднимал и опускал девятикилограммовую гантель, а другой столь же рассеянно поглаживал настороженно сидящего у его ног Харли. Он невозмутимо посмотрел на парня.

\- Ага.

Взгляд парня метался между человеком и собакой.

\- Круто, наверное.

\- Невероятно, - ровно произнес Джаред. – Самое большое потрясение в моей жизни. – Он посмотрел на часы на запястье, потом снова на беднягу, пригласившего Дженсена на свидание. – Так когда фильм начинается?

\- Эмм... около восьми вроде бы, - отозвался совершенно перепуганный парень. 

Он откинул со лба челку и постарался не обращать внимания на бегущие по спине струйки холодного пота – спасибо за них недружелюбным взглядам, которые бросали на него огромный сосед Дженсена и его тоже немаленькая собака. 

– Я думал... думал, мы сначала зайдем куда-нибудь перекусить. – Он вздрогнул, когда лицо Джареда потемнело, и быстро добавил: - Или, может, потом. Не знаю. Как Дженсен захочет! Как ему понравится! 

Джаред, хотя мысленно и одобрил услышанное, возможность того, что свидание Дженсена продлится чуть дольше, нисколько не одобрял.

\- У нас завтра ранняя съемка. – Его лицо стало еще суровее. – И мы уже поужинали. Он будет не голодный.

\- Хм, - произнес несчастный с сомнением, - ну, ладно. Значит, никакой еды?

Джаред мрачно улыбнулся в ответ на жалобный вопрос и кивнул:

\- Никакой еды. – Он убрал руку с головы Харли и вызывающе посмотрел на несчастного приятеля Дженсена. – Так когда мне ждать вас обратно? 

Поспешно решив, что Дженсен был привлекательным и веселым, и добрым, и щедрым, и привлекательным, но все-таки не настолько привлекательным, парень вздохнул и предложил уныло: 

\- В одиннадцать?

Джаред кивнул и улыбнулся во все тридцать два:

\- Правильный ответ.


	6. Правило шестое

**Следующие места непригодны для свиданий с моим Дженсеном: места, где есть диваны, кровати или что-либо мягче деревянного стула. Места, где темно. Места, где танцуют, держатся за руки или веселятся. Места, где температура окружающей среды достаточно высока, чтобы вынудить моего Дженсена носить шорты, футболки или что-либо помимо пуховой парки, застегнутой под горло. Фильмов с сильным любовным или сексуальным мотивом следует избегать; фильмы, демонстрирующие бензопилы – или меня – подходят. Баскетбольные матчи подходят. Дома престарелых просто идеальны.**

 

Дженсену все это совершенно не нравилось. Не фильм, нет. Хотя, если честно, этот киношедевр не попадал в десятку фильмов, которые ему хотелось бы пересмотреть. Он просто не мог поверить, что проводит вечер – свое свидание, между прочим – сидя в кинотеатре и глядя, как на гигантском экране Джаред Падалеки носится туда-сюда, сражаясь с силами зла и бесстыдно красуясь при малейшей возможности. 

Особенно учитывая, что не далее как два часа назад этот самый Падалеки, одетый только в растянутые спортивки и футболку, валялся на диване, орал на футболистов в телевизоре и набивал рот попкорном с такой скоростью, словно эти воздушные вкусности сбегут, если он остановится хотя бы на секунду. И выглядел при этом совершенно не героически и нисколько не привлекательно.

Да к тому же они почти всю неделю сражались с силами зла, так что это тоже за развлечение не считалось. 

Парень, с которым Дженсен в данный момент находился на свидании, наклонился к нему в темноте зала и прошептал:

\- А он хорош, да?

Дженсен смотрел, как Джаред с деловым блеском в глазах замахивается топором, и размышлял, как необычайно похож это взгляд на тот, что появляется у Джареда, когда он разглядывает кучу грязного белья, вечно угрожающего заполонить его комнату, или тот недоступный уголок в ванной, сразу за унитазом, где вечно огромными клубами собирается пыль. 

\- Эмм... ну да.

\- Он, оказывается, такой классный, – не унимался довольный парень, с восторгом глядя, как Джаред отшвыривает экранную подружку за спину и, развернув плечи, встает навстречу маньяку, прущему на него с жаждой крови в глазах. – Никогда не подумаешь, какой он доступный в реальной жизни. Такой дружелюбный.

Дженсен с кислой миной наблюдал, как Джаред с мужественным стоном врезается в стену, умудряясь при этом в самом выгодном ракурсе продемонстрировать свою отличную физическую форму и твердую линию подбородка. 

\- Ага. - Дженсен с тоской подумал об интеллектуальной и провоцирующей экранизации книги Букеровского лауреата, которую в данный момент крутили в соседнем зале, и горячо пожалел, что, пожал плечами и сказал: «Все равно», когда его спросили, что бы он хотел посмотреть этим вечером.

\- Серьезно, - продолжал парень, по-видимому, стремясь показать, как хорошо он поладил с Джаредом во время их недолгого общения чуть раньше этим вечером, – я имею в виду, я столько слышал всякого, знаешь? Я даже сомневался немного перед тем, как пригласить тебя, узнав, как вы, ребята, близки, но познакомившись с ним... он оказался приятнее, чем я ожидал. Он так старался, чтобы я не чувствовал себя неловко, чтобы расслабился. Старался узнать меня поближе. 

Дженсен сжал зубы. Ну правда, с кем этот парень вообще хочет встречаться, с ним или с Джаредом? 

\- Да, он просто очаровашка. – Дженсен вдруг нахмурился. – Подожди, что значит, ты слышал всякое?

Парень, не сводя глаз с экрана, на котором Джаред одновременно лупил своего противника, истекал кровью и привлекательно потел, прошептал в ответ:

\- Ну, знаешь, о том, как он к тебе относится. Как он по-настоящему... заинтересован, с кем ты встречаешься. Я поначалу боялся, что могу отдавить чужую мозоль, если ты меня понимаешь. – Он переплел свои перемазанные маслом от попкорна пальцы с чистыми пальцами Дженсена и сжал, не замечая его недовольной гримасы. – Но он совсем не такой, как я думал. Даже предложил мне, в какой ресторан тебя сводить. Сказал, что ты хотел там побывать.  
Дженсен смотрел на экран.

\- Так и сказал, да?

\- Да. – Парень снова сжал его руку и рассмеялся: - Знаешь, если у нас с тобой не получится, я подумаю, не узнать ли мне его номер. Мы действительно нашли общий язык, понимаешь?

Дженсен оторвался от экрана и неверяще уставился на парня, который, явно ничего не замечая, улыбнулся в ответ. Он вытащил свою руку из руки своего теперь уже скоро-бывшего-приятеля и холодно сказал:

\- Мне кажется, рыба, которую я ел, была несвежей. Меня немного тошнит. Я лучше пойду домой.

Парень немного опешил, потом с разочарованием посмотрел на экран, где Джаред уже потерял рубашку и теперь закрывал своим телом вопящую девицу в последней отчаянной попытке ее спасти. И все это при выгодном освещении, столь же выгодно подчеркивающем бугрящиеся мышцы с нанесенным на них тонким слоем фальшивого пота. Парень задержал печальный взгляд на десятиметровом экранном Джареде.

\- О, серьезно? 

\- Да, - процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы, - серьезно. – Он поднялся и начал пробираться к выходу. – Не переживай. Уверен, если ты попросишь, он будет только рад устроить тебе персональный показ.

Парень тут же засиял и двинулся за ним, не обращая внимания на недовольный ропот сидящих в их ряду зрителей.

\- Да? Ты думаешь?

\- Конечно, - ответил Дженсен, сжав зубы, и пообещал себе, что заставит Джареда заплатить. – Вот такой он классный.


	7. Правило седьмое

**Если ты стоишь в моей прихожей, ожидая моего Дженсена, и прошло уже больше часа, не вздыхай и не нервничай. Если хотел вовремя попасть на сеанс в кино, не нужно было устраивать свидание. Мой Дженсен укладывает волосы – процесс, который занимает больше времени, чем покраска моста Золотые Ворота. Так что, вместо того, чтобы просто стоять, почему бы тебе не сделать что-нибудь полезное, например, сменить масло в моей машине или выгулять моих собак?**

 

Джаред не сводил глаз с сидящей на диване девушки. Та смотрела на него. Он медленно обвел ее взглядом с ног до головы.

\- Ты идешь с Дженсеном на свидание?

Широкая улыбка осветила ее угловатое лицо и зажгла веселый огонек в глазах.

\- Ага.

Джаред продолжал пялиться.

\- Он... э-э... не упоминал твое имя.

Девушка встала и протянула руку. Руку - не мог не заметить Джаред, пожимая ее - с коротко стрижеными ногтями, под которыми все еще осталось моторное масло, и с мозолями, что возникают только от тяжелого физического труда. 

\- Джойс Уэллингтон. Ты, должно быть, Джаред.

Джаред слабо кивнул, с удивлением понимая, что она всего лишь на пару дюймов ниже его собственного, не такого уж и маленького роста. 

\- Э... да. – Он бросил взгляд вниз и присвистнул, увидев на ней черные байкерские ботинки на плоской подошве: - Ого, могу поспорить, ты классно бросаешь мяч.

Джойс добродушно рассмеялась.

\- Ну да, белый, женский вариант Майкла Джордана. Это я. – Она вытянула одну тонкую, стройную ногу и потрясла ей. – Но с другой стороны, эти малышки помогли мне попасть в колледж, так что я не жалуюсь.

Джаред не мог перестать пялиться. От самой макушки коротко стриженых – но очень красивых – волос до носков поношенных ботинок не возникало никакого сомнения, что Джойс была привлекательной женщиной, но...

\- Ты ведь не... В смысле, я не...

Джойс положила руки на стройные бедра, затянутые в джинсы с низкой талией, и весело спросила:

\- Не совсем в его вкусе, да? – Она расхохоталась, когда Джаред покраснел как помидор, и продолжила: - Все нормально, я видела фото некоторых девиц, с которыми он встречался. Эта Данниль Харрис, уау, настоящая красотка, да? Кто бы не мечтал с ней замутить?

Джаред уронил челюсть.

\- Так ты... это не настоящее... э-э...

С каждой минутой все более довольная, Джойс тоже оглядела Джареда с ног до головы. 

\- О, нет, это настоящее свидание. Он пригнал свою машину в гараж, где я работаю, и мы сразу нашли общий язык. Оказалось, мы оба довольно гибкие в выборе того, с кем можно пойти на свидание. – Она улыбнулась еще шире и подмигнула с заговорщицким видом: - Я надеюсь, что смогу уговорить его на тройничок с бывшей.

Джаред подозрительно прищурился:

\- Ты случайно не знакома ни с кем по имени Чад?

Прищурившись в ответ, Джойс посмотрела на него и сказала загадочно:

\- Дженсен говорил, что ты странный. Я ему не поверила. – Она наклонила голову, посмотрела на него еще немного и закончила задумчиво: - Хотя, как я и сказала, я гибкая. Дженсену не обязательно быть начинкой в моем маленьком бутерброде. Я с радостью побуду сыром, если вы двое захотите стать ломтиками хлеба.

Джаред застыл на минуту, чтоб немного утрясти мысли в голове – в основном потому, что полностью отвлекся на идею о Дженсене в роли начинки какого-либо бутерброда – но потом насупился и сделал совершенно оправданный и ни капельки не трусливый шаг назад.

\- Что?

Джойс непринужденно усмехнулась, уцепилась большими пальцами за шлевки на джинсах, выпячивая грудь, и медленно облизнула губы.

\- На тебя так же приятно смотреть, как и на Дженсена. Я могу и с тобой замутить? Как на это смотришь? Не хочешь смазать маслом мою...

\- ДЖЕНСЕН! – заорал Джаред во все горло, бросив все свои попытки казаться мужественным и бесстрашным в присутствии двухметровой, коротко стриженой амазонки, делающей ему непристойные предложения в его же собственной гостиной. – Дженсен, вы опоздаете! ДЖЕНСЕН!

Джойс беззаботно махнула рукой и двинулась вперед, скользя взглядом вверх и вниз по телу Джареда, заставляя его чувствовать себя очень, очень грязным. А он, между прочим, привык к тому, что его мысленно раздевает сотня женщин одновременно – спасибо всем конвенциям, на которых он побывал.

\- Не потей, он еще не скоро появится. Такой лоск требует серьезного ухода, да? У меня есть винтажный Понтиак GTO, так с ним точно так же. – Она протянула руку и провела по груди Джареда пальцем, мурлыча: - К тому же, я уверена, мы найдем, чем себя занять.

\- ДЖЕНСЕН!!! – завопил Джаред снова и, попятившись, рухнул на диван.

***  
\- Серьезно, Джо, не знаю, как тебя еще отблагодарить, - сказал Дженсен, протягивая полуфунтовую коробку шоколадных конфет и ключи от Импалы, на которой они обычно уезжали в закат на съемках «Сверхъестественного». – Ты просто гений.

\- Я, - самодовольно заявила Джойс, быстро и влажно чмокая Дженсена в губы, - гребаная секс-богиня. И не смей об этом забывать, Эклз. – Обернувшись, она подмигнула мужу: - Да, детка?

Терри, ее многострадальный и обожаемый муж и партнер по бизнесу, посмотрел на нее страдальчески и жалобно произнес:

\- Вы не могли хотя бы дождаться, пока я выйду из помещения, прежде чем начать обсуждать, сексуальных актеров, за которыми ты ухлестывала? И одного, которого ты обхаживаешь сейчас? Прямо у меня на глазах?

Джойс усмехнулась, обняла мужа за шею и, наклонившись, – что было необходимо, учитывая их разницу в росте в несколько дюймов – впилась в его губы таким поцелуем, после которого Терри был в состоянии только глупо улыбаться и считать звездочки в глазах.

\- Ай, сладкий, ты же знаешь, что ты для меня единственный.

\- К счастью, знаю. – Терри хлопнул ее по заду и хитро усмехнулся Дженсену: - Иначе бы я перерезал тебе тормозные шланги, когда ты в следующий раз засветил бы здесь свое хорошенькое личико. Моя девчонка из породы однолюбок.

Дженсен оскалился:

\- Я мог бы отбить ее, если б захотел.

Джойс фыркнула и закатила глаза:

\- И не мечтай, сладкий. – Она повернулась и с любовью оглядела стоящую рядом Импалу. – Даже если б ты предложил мне все четыре эти малышки. – Она с любовью провела рукой по капоту и искоса посмотрела на Дженсена: - Наша на всю ночь, да?

Дженсен кивнул.

\- Только никогда – и я не знаю, как еще это подчеркнуть – никогда не рассказывайте мне, что вы в ней делали. Или где. Или как.

Джойс и Терри расхохотались, а Терри бросил на Дженсена выразительный взгляд.

\- Думаю, тебе бы не помешал совет, приятель. Использовать мою девчонку, чтобы заставить своего парня ревновать, это довольно глупо в твоем возрасте.

\- Я не использовал ее, чтобы заставить его ревновать! – возмутился Дженсен и нахмурился в ответ на их недоверчивые взгляды. – Не использовал. Это была расплата за то, что весь последний месяц он саботировал мои свидания. – Джойс и Терри переглянулись, усмехаясь, и он повторил убежденно: 

\- Правда! Поверьте, когда я покажу всем нашим знакомым запись, как он падает на диван и словно маленький ребенок зовет меня, чтобы я спас его от большой злой амазонки, которая пытается забраться к нему в штаны... вот тогда моя месть будет полной.

\- Ага, - нисколько не убежденная, кивнула Джойс. – А как именно от тебя ускользнул тот факт, что он без всяких сомнений тебя ревновал, по крайней мере, пока я не напугала его до усрачки, и единственный человек, которого он хочет – это ты? 

Дженсен уставился на нее недоверчиво.

\- Он не хочет. Поверь мне. – Он постарался не думать, сколько раз за первые два года, что они работали вместе, пытался заставить Джареда ТАК на него посмотреть, прежде чем бросил это безнадежное дело. 

– Мы просто друзья. Лучше друзья. – Пытаясь не вздыхать слишком уж жалобно, он махнул в сторону Импалы. – А теперь валите отсюда и займитесь в моей малышке тем, о чем я даже думать не хочу.

Джойс открыла было рот, но Терри схватил ее за руку и потянул в сторону, заметив недобрый огонек в глазах Дженсена, явно говорящий, что разговор окончен. 

\- Мы поняли, приятель. Спасибо еще раз.

Дженсен пожал плечами и натянуто улыбнулся, пытаясь избавиться от печальных мыслей.

\- Не за что. – Он одарил Джойс внезапно ослепительной усмешкой. – Ты отлично поработала, спасибо.

\- Малыш, - муркнула она, явно довольная собой, - поверь, я получила огромное удовольствие. 

Ее лицо смягчилось, и Дженсен даже забеспокоился, когда она посмотрела на него с почти материнской заботой.

– Подумай о том, что я сказал, сладкий, хорошо? Этот парень не думает о дружбе, когда смотрит на тебя. Попробуй это увидеть. – Она чмокнула его в щеку, запрыгнула в машину и, взревев мотором Импалы, укатила в ночь, дабы предаться похоти и разврату со своим мужем. Оставив Дженсена задумчиво смотреть им вслед.


	8. Правило восьмое

**Бойся. Очень бойся. Я легко могу принять звук мотора твоей машины на ночной улице за рев атакующей орды демонов. Когда мой внутренний Сэм Винчестер поднимает голову, голоса в голове частенько советуют мне заняться чисткой оружия, пока я жду, когда ты вернешь моего Дженсена домой. Поэтому, когда ты останавливаешься у дома, тебе лучше сразу выйти из машины с поднятыми руками. Правильно произнести на латыни нужные заклинания и молитвы, четко и ясно сообщить, что ты доставил моего Дженсена домой в целости и сохранности, а потом вернуться в машину, потому что тебе нет никакой необходимости заходить в дом. Ведь все это время я очень внимательно слежу за тобой из-за дерева.**

 

\- Я так скучал по вам, парни, - протянул Джеффри Дин Морган, стоя в кустах у дома Джареда и вглядываясь в темную улицу. – Никто из тех, с кем мне приходилось работать, не достигал таких высот абсолютного безумия, как вы, сукины дети.

\- Заткнись, Джефф, - прошипел Джаред, тоже разглядывая улицу и пытаясь не обращать внимания на холодные капли дождя, стекающие за воротник куртки. – Говорю тебе, с этим парнем что-то не так.

Джефф, на удивление с юмором принявший тот факт, что проводит вечер пятницы на холодной ванкуверской улице, неизвестно зачем сидя в темноте в кустах под дождем, усмехнулся и вытер лицо, смахивая дождевые капли.

\- Ну да, то, что он здоровый, симпатичный и кажется вполне вменяемым, меня тоже беспокоит.

\- Вот именно, - злобно процедил Джареда сквозь зубы. – Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. – Он бросил быстрый взгляд из-за своего укрытия за деревом на кусты напротив, скрывающие его друга. – Крис тоже так считает.

\- Точно. Кейн, - ровно произнес Джефф. – Образец рационального мышления и здоровых отношений. – Он снова вытер лицо. – Ему уже удалось отодрать того гитариста или он так и трахает все живое с сиськами и без члена? 

\- Что? – Джаред удивленно захлопал ресницами. – Крис не... он не... подожди, ты знаешь Криса? 

\- Знаю о нем, - лаконично ответил Джефф. – Суть в том, что он не совсем тот человек, которого стоит слушать, если хочешь завалить своего парня, Падалеки.

\- Я не хочу «завалить» Дженсена! – огрызнулся Джаред, уязвленный до глубины души. – И речь не об этом. Речь о том, что Дженсен ушел на свидание, и я не хочу, чтобы парень поставил его в неловкое положение. – Он сердито выдохнул. – Опять.

Все больше веселясь с каждой минутой, Джефф усмехнулся.

\- С тобой шансы, что бедолагу в ближайшее время поставят в какое-либо положение, стремятся к нулю. – На недовольное ворчание Джареда он улыбнулся еще шире и продолжал: - В любом случае, суть в том, что когда дело касается отношений, Кейн не лучший советчик. – Он задумчиво уставился на листик в дюйме от его носа. – Черт, даже этот мелкий проныра Мюррей больше подходит. Он, по крайней мере, не боится добиваться того, чего хочет.

\- Да, а между прочим, - торжествующе задрал подбородок Джаред, - Чад со мной согласен. И Алдис. И Бет. – Он решил выложить последний козырь: - И Данниль!

Джефф недоверчиво уставился в темноту в сторону Джареда:

\- Кто такая Бет? И ты еще и Данниль втянул в это безумие? Черт, парень, а у тебя есть яйца. – Он покачал головой и осторожно поинтересовался: 

\- А есть кто-то, чьего мнения ты еще не спрашивал?

Джаред поморщился и пробормотал:

\- Сэнди. Жен. – Он потоптался на месте. – И Эрик. Ему не нужно лишнее волнение к концу сезона.

\- Ну да, – по-прежнему глядя в темноту, согласился Джефф. – Не хотелось бы, чтоб мозг вашего ведущего сценариста взорвался до финала сезона. 

Его внимание отвлекли осветившие темную улицу фары машины.   
– Это они?

Джаред напрягся и прищурился, всматриваясь в дождь и темноту. 

\- Думаю, да. – Он молча наблюдал, как дорогой автомобиль остановился возле дома, недалеко от двух не совсем трезвых мужчин в кустах, и пытался разглядеть фигуры внутри. – Это Дженсен!

Джефф закатил глаза в ответ на такую проницательность и намного тише прошипел в ответ: 

\- Вижу. И какой план? – Он вздрогнул, когда в салоне машины зажегся свет, освещая происходящее внутри. – Так, а вот это мне совсем не нужно видеть.

Джаред только нахмурился, молча соглашаясь. Видеть Дженсена прилепившимся к губам какого-то парня – но не Джареда – тоже не было на первом месте в списке его дел на сегодня. Поцелуй продолжался, Джаред тихо кипел от злости и отстраненно удивлялся, почему свет в салоне то включается, то выключается сам по себе. И тут до него дошло: это от того, что Дженсен держится за ручку дверцы, пытаясь оторваться от губ своего партнера, а тот вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и не отпускает.

Джефф обернулся на низкий, сердитый рык, вырвавшийся из горла Джареда, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как рассерженный, подогретый спиртным Падалеки выходит из-за дерева будто воплощение мстительного греческого бога. Глаза Джеффа полезли на лоб.

\- Ой-ой. – Он начал вылезать из-за куста. – Э-э... Джаред... – Джефф не успел вовремя и не смог помешать Джареду выбраться из его укрытия и двинуться к машине немного нетвердым шагом, но с очень решительным выражением на лице. – Кристо! 

Джефф застонал, когда слово не возымело нужного эффекта – хотя Винчестерам оно всегда помогало – и возвел глаза к небу, когда Джаред рывком открыл дверцу машины под удивленные крики из салона. 

– Кейн, я тебе задницу надеру, - вздохнул Джефф, пошатываясь, выбрался из кустов и рванул за Джаредом, чтобы не дать тому сделать из себя еще большего идиота.

***  
Дженсен без толики симпатии приложил холодное полотенце к распухшей губе Джареда, проигнорировал протестующий крик и повернулся к Джеффу, сидевшему рядом за кухонным столом с несчастным видом и приличным фингалом под глазом. Джефф испуганно отпрянул, когда Дженсен схватил лежащий наготове пакет с замороженным горошком, но не успел увернуться достаточно быстро. Ледяной пакет впечатался ему в лицо, и Джефф жалобно ойкнул.

Дженсен, кипящий от ярости и унижения, промокший до нитки, потому что ему пришлось под дождем разнимать драку между его не совсем трезвыми друзьями и новоиспеченным парнем, протопал миму двух собак, съежившихся у ног Джареда, и включил кофеварку. Потом оперся спиной о стойку и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Ну?

Джаред поежился от ледяного тона и кинул затравленный взгляд на Джеффа. Джефф спрятался за горошком и пожалел, что когда Дженсен тащил их на кухню, не захватил по пути оставленную в гостиной бутылку виски. Ему бы сейчас не помешал алкогольный буфер между ним и праведным гневом Дженсена.

Дженсен сердито разглядывал обоих, гневные алые пятна ярко выделялись на его бледном лице. 

\- Серьезно, жду не дождусь услышать ваши объяснения. – Его глаза полыхнули зеленым от ярости, и Джаред, хотя и жалел, что эта злость направлена на него, не мог не оценить зрелище. Сердитый Дженсен был невероятно сексуален. Дженсен сжал зубы: - Вам повезет, если на вас не напишут заявление в полицию! А этот парень вообще ко мне больше не подойдет!

Джаред спрятал довольную ухмылку за полотенцем и постарался выглядеть расстроенным. Миссия удалась!

Джефф перевернул пакет с горошком неподтаявшей стороной к лицу и пробормотал:

\- Меня это вполне устраивает.

Дженсен сердито уставился на него, словно провоцируя, чтоб тот посмел сказать еще хоть слово. Джефф - человек, которого, как правило, мало кому удавалось запугать – вжал голову в плечи и попытался слиться с интерьером. 

Дженсен, довольный наконец произведенным эффектом, отвернулся от Джеффа и снова сердито воззрился на Джареда. Тот быстро стер с лица радостную ухмылку.

\- Ну? – прошипел Дженсен раздраженно. – Я все еще жду.

Джаред, который обычно за словом в карман не лез и мог выпутаться из любой ситуации – в последние месяцы он неплохо попрактиковался в этом благодаря своему новому хобби, саботажу личной жизни Дженсена – с тревогой обнаружил, что в голове у него пусто. Он бессмысленно пялился на Дженсена, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать подходящий ответ, но в итоге только просипел:

\- Эмм...

Даже Джефф посмотрел на него с презрением.

Джаред откашлялся и с надеждой попробовал еще раз:

\- На студии сказали, что мы должны быть более осторожными?

Уровень презрения в помещении нисколько не уменьшился от этого явно жалкого оправдания. Дженсен с незаслуженной злобой уставился на кофеварку, которая, кажется, только увеличила его недовольство, работая недостаточно быстро, а потом снова повернулся к Джареду. Который определенно заслуживал такой взгляд, да к тому же неразумно начал выглядеть сердитым, а не раскаявшимся и несчастным от того, что стал объектом гнева Дженсена. Большая ошибка, по мнению Джеффа, и монументально огромная, как выяснилось в реальности. 

\- Я не шучу, Джаред, – произнес Дженсен сердито и в то же время немного удивленно и обиженно. – Не знаю, с чего ты вдруг решил, что это весело – так поганить мою жизнь, но это должно прекратиться. Ты можешь валять дурака с кем угодно и веселиться направо и налево, но я так не могу. Я хочу чего-то большего, чем случайные отношения, понимаешь? 

Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону улицы, туда, где его свидание закончилось полной катастрофой. 

– Ладно, может, с тем парнем у меня ничего и не получилось бы, но это все равно не дает тебе право играть в эти дурацкие игры. – Дженсен решительно ткнул пальцем в Джареда и произнес с угрозой: - Хватит. Выкинешь что-нибудь подобное снова, и я тебя прикончу.

Джефф смотрел, как он торжественным шагом покинул кухню, дождался, пока пару секунд спустя в отдалении не хлопнет дверь, и посмотрел на Джареда.

\- Слабак.

Джаред плотнее прижал нагревшееся полотенце к лицу и скорбно кивнул, соглашаясь. Вечер прошел не слишком удачно.


	9. Правило девятое

**Я не сомневаюсь, что ты популярный парень и у тебя есть много возможностей встречаться с другими. Меня это устраивает, пока это устраивает моего Дженсена. В противном случае, как только ты начал встречаться с моим Дженсеном, ты будешь встречаться только с ним, пока он сам с тобой не порвет. Если ты заставишь его плакать, я заставлю плакать тебя.**

 

\- Ты понимаешь, что окончательно свихнулся, да? – низкий, хрипловатый голос Стива Карлсона раздался в трубке, и Джаред виновато выпрямился на диване, где удобно валялся минутой раньше. – И пока ты не начал все отрицать, я знаю, что что-то происходит! И Крис мне обязательно все расскажет, это лишь вопрос времени!

\- Что расскажет? – нахмурился Джаред.

Раздраженный вздох понесся по линии.

\- Все о твоих маленьких играх со свиданиями Дженсена. О чем ты, черт возьми, думал, Джаред?

Джаред нахмурился еще сильнее.

\- Я не понимаю, как это вообще тебя касается. – Он мысленно выругался. Вот именно поэтому они и согласились не вовлекать Стива. Человека удручающе зрелого и разумного для свободного духом музыканта. Он бы испортил все веселье от вполне обоснованной кампании по порче личной жизни Дженсена и толкнул бы того прямо в ждущие джаредовы объятия. Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана и хмуро уставился на свои ноги. – И я не играю ни в какие игры.

\- Ты чертов лжец, - выплюнул Стив. – Я знаю, что-то происходит, и как только у меня будут доказательства, я тут же расскажу обо всем Дженсену!  
Маленькие мурашки дурного предчувствия пробежали по спине Джареда, но он все равно попробовал отмахнуться еще раз:

\- Тебе чудится всякое.

\- И, похоже, не мне одному, потому что, если ты думаешь, что Дженсен хоть на милю подойдет к тебе после того, как я расскажу ему, что происходит, то ты еще безумнее, чем этот чудик Мюррей. – Стив помолчал и неуверенно поинтересовался: - И ты случайно не знаешь парня по имени Дилан? Мюррей постоянно заваливается ко мне то в квартиру, то в студию, и настаивает, чтобы я или Крис пригласили его на кофе.

Джаред, как обычно сбитый с толку мыслительными процессами Чада, настороженно отозвался:

\- Может быть? - Когда молчание в трубке стало зловещим, он добавил: - По-моему, это приятель Дженсена.

\- Тогда почему он общается с Мюрреем? – Стив явно был озадачен. – И почему Мюррей беспрерывно твердит парню, какие у меня прекрасные волосы?

\- А-а... – Джаред совершенно растерялся, - не представляю.

Какое-то время они оба пытались постичь вечную тайну по имени Чад Майкл Мюррей, но потом Стив встряхнулся и вернул разговор в прежнее русло.

\- Джаред, если он так для тебя важен, просто скажи ему о своих чувствах. Хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет. – Стив тяжело вздохнул. – А если и дальше будешь продолжать в том же духе, то окончательно все испортишь.

Джаред с трудом сглотнул, а дурное предчувствие превратилось в полноценную панику.

\- В каком смысле? Он тебе что-то говорил?

\- Ему и не нужно, - устало отозвался Стив. – У дружбы тоже есть предел. Он не будет и дальше спускать тебе с рук это дерьмо, Джаред. В общем, не хочешь срать – не мучай жопу. Пора принять решение, парень.

\- Ага, так же, как тебе с Крисом? – фыркнул Джаред. – Как-то я не заметил, что ты готов всем рискнуть, Карлсон.

\- Это другое, - огрызнулся Стив, немного испуганно, раздраженно и изумленно одновременно. – Чтобы добиться Криса, нужно мыслить нестандартно. – Он самодовольно хохотнул: – Но ты не переживай обо мне и Крисе, тут все очень скоро уладится.

Джаред моргнул, не уверенный, как воспринимать, что Стив Карлсон – всегда спокойный и разумный посредник в их довольно эклектичной компании – кажется вдруг таким уверенным в себе, самонадеянно заявляя, что сможет заполучить Криса.

\- Ну, это здорово? – наконец произнес он с сомнением.

\- Дело не в этом, - сухо ответил Стив. - Дело в том, что ты не можешь и дальше так изгаляться над Дженсеном. Ты действительно хочешь потратить на это остаток жизни? Всегда подглядывать со стороны, потому что слишком труслив, чтобы рискнуть и признаться ему в своих чувствах?

Джаред закрыл на мгновение глаза и покачал головой, забыв, что Стив не может его видеть.

\- Все не так. – Он открыл глаза и невидяще уставился перед собой. – Я готов на все, и хочу от него того же, и просто хочу, чтобы и он это увидел. 

\- Хм, - угрюмо ответил Стив, - ну тогда тебе лучше поторопиться. Потому что, когда я наконец заставлю Криса сознаться, первым делом все расскажу Дженсену, а потом оставлю тебя с ним разбираться. 

И он повесил трубку.

Джаред уронил голову на спинку дивана.

\- Вот дерьмо, - простонал он и изо всех сил постарался не паниковать.


	10. Правило десятое

**Не ври мне. Я могу казаться тебе долговязым общительным дурнем с безграничной симпатией и наивностью дружелюбного щенка, но когда дело касается моего Дженсена, я всеведущий, беспощадный бог твоей вселенной. Если я спрашиваю, куда ты идешь и с кем, у тебя есть единственный шанс сказать мне правду, только правду и ничего кроме правды. У меня есть доступ к оружию, лопатам и пока пустующему земельному участку Криса Кейна в самом дальнем и темном уголке Орегона. Не шути со мной.**

 

Дженсен уже несколько дней пристально следил за Джаредом, поглядывая на него с осторожностью, капелькой раздражения и немного озадаченно. Джаред точно знал, что между Крисом и Дженсеном тоже что-то происходит, но никак не мог позвонить Крису, чтобы в это время рядом не топтался сам Дженсен или кто-нибудь из съемочной группы. Криса, с его стороны, тоже, видимо, постоянно преследовал Стив, и он тоже не мог позвонить, опасаясь, что его друг – и вероятный бойфренд – узнает о его вмешательстве в личную жизнь Дженсена. 

Джаред подозревал заговор.

Дженсен так же внимательно следил за Джаредом и дома. Когда они вместе готовили ужин, когда выгуливали собак, когда прибирались – Дженсен тогда изучал джаредово отражение в зеркале над камином, думая, что действует незаметно – и самое странное, каждый раз, когда Дженсен выходил из душа. Похоже, в последнее время он решил, что это полезно для его личной гигиены – стоять мокрым в одном коротком полотенчике и отвлеченно болтать с Джаредом о всяких пустяках. В то же время внимательно подмечая каждое выражение и нервное подергивание на лице Джареда, пока тот отчаянно пытался не пялиться и/или не кидаться на полуобнаженное тело.

Джаред подозревал не только заговор, он подозревал, что его каким-то образом угораздило попасть в ад.

Ситуация достигла критической точки в пятницу вечером, когда они ввалились в дом после особенно утомительной съемки. Дженсен в очередной раз изображал из себя Розу Ли Джипси, а Джаред в это время проклинал тот факт, что теперь, когда его самым эффективным способом выдернули из уютного, полусонного состояния – спасибо акрам голой кожи Дженсена – навряд ли он сможет уснуть в ближайшее время. 

\- Ну так, - сказал Дженсен, перебивая свой же рассказ о событиях дня и о том, почему он все выходные будет отсыпаться, - Стив сказал, что ты ко мне неровно дышишь и что ты строил всякие козни людям, с которыми я спал, чтобы отпугнуть их. Ничего не хочешь сказать по этому поводу?

Джаред поморгал и уставился на Дженсена, раздумывая, не ослышался ли он. Потом поморгал еще немного, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что ослышался. Ведь очевидно же, если он и правда услышал то, услышал, тогда Дженсен сейчас А) с криками бросится из дома, подальше от его совершенно выбитого из колеи партнера по съемкам или Б) надерет ему задницу, а потом воспользуется вариантом А, как только покончит с вариантом Б. Поэтому Джаред выбрал относительно безопасный ответ: «А?», и на этом остановился. Тактично и невызывающе, да?

Покрасневший, смущенный, но при этом очень решительный, Дженсен скрестил руки на голой груди и с вызовом посмотрел на Джареда:

\- Только мне кажется, я неправильно все понял. Я последние две недели разве что не бросался на тебя, но ты никак не реагировал, поэтому я хочу знать – все остальное тоже правда? – Он вперил в Джареда непреклонный взгляд зеленых глаз, умудряясь выглядеть устрашающе при том, что из одежды на нем были только полотенце и капли воды. – Ты что-то делал людям, с которыми я встречался?

Джаред, у которого сердце билось уже где-то в районе горла, попытался изобразить на лице выражение веселого пренебрежения, но даже сам понимал, что выглядит сейчас чертовски виноватым и, вероятно, немного напряженным.

\- Э... – Его взгляд нервно метнулся к внезапно очень привлекательной входной двери, а потом обратно к Дженсену, стоящему перед камином с воинственным и немного обиженным видом. – Стив так сказал? С чего бы Стиву такое говорить, старик? Я с ним несколько недель не общался. – Джаред рассмеялся, глухо и чуть истерично, и хрипло повторил: - С чего бы Стиву такое говорить?

Но Дженсен явно не собирался отвлекаться от сути разговора:

\- Крис совершенно не умеет хранить секреты, особенно когда Стив угрожает оставить его без секса. Он сдался на первый же день. – Взгляд Дженсена стал острым и осуждающим. – И сдал тебя. 

Ха, ну вот, Джаред же знал, что заговор был. Он беспомощно посмотрел на Дженсена, вцепившись руками в колени.

\- Я... э-э... не сказал бы, что что-то делал конкретно... – Он поежился под суровым взглядом Дженсена и закончил жалобно: - Ну ладно, да, может, и были некоторые... спасательные меры, но старик, у тебя отвратительный вкус, когда дело касается свиданий! Все эти люди просто... совершенно тебе не подходили.

\- Спасательные? - яростный рык Дженсена эхом отразился от потолка и стен. – Ты несколько месяцев мешал мне с кем-нибудь трахнуться и называешь это спасательными мерами?

\- Нет, я совсем не это имел в виду! - Джаред вскочил на ноги. – Я просто... это было... – Он вцепился пальцами в волосы, когда Дженсен сжал кулаки с таким видом, будто серьезно обдумывал, не врезать ли Джареду, и выпалил: 

\- Я просто не знал, что еще сделать! Я... я бы идеально тебе подошел, Дженсен, а ты даже не смотрел на меня, а они все обращались с тобой как с дерьмом, а ты так реагировал, будто это нормально, и Данниль сказала...

Дженсен уронил челюсть.

\- Подожди, что? Ты говорил об этом с Данниль? Обо мне?

\- Нет! – заорал Джаред, потом поправился: - Да! В смысле, она со мной говорила. Она позвонила и сказала, что ты трахаешься с дьяволицей, а потом она ударила Харли и...

Дженсен, кажется, совершенно растерялся:

\- Данниль ударила Харли?

\- Что? Нет! Дьяволица ударила Харли!

Дженсен уставился на него:

\- Так, Чад в последнее время давал тебе какие-нибудь разноцветные таблетки? Странные напитки?

\- Почему ты всегда во всем винишь Чада? – возмутился Джаред от имени своего друга. – Проблема не в нем!

\- Да, - ровно ответил Дженсен, не сводя с него взгляда, - но если я не буду винить Чада, тогда начну винить тебя, а мне очень не хочется это делать. – Рассерженный и беззащитный - и все еще полуголый – он с несчастным видом поджал губы: - Джаред, ты понимаешь, как безумно это звучит? То, что ты делал – ненормально.

\- Думаешь, я этого не понимаю? – Внезапно выдохшись, Джаред плюхнулся обратно на диван и с силой потер лицо, бормоча: - Ты просто никогда на меня не смотрел, старик. Ни разу. Ты позволял всем этим... – Опустив руки, он поймал предостерегающий взгляд Дженсена и мудро закончил: - ...людям. Ты позволял всем этим людям быть с тобой. Но не мне и я... – Он вздохнул. – Я просто хотел, чтобы у меня был шанс.

В комнате повисла тишина. Дженсен стоял в одном полотенце у камина, а Джаред с несчастным видом сидел на диване, на этот раз совершенно не думая о том, как бы это полотенце с него стянуть. Наконец Джаред вздохнул и произнес тихо:

\- И что меня выдало? Как ты обо всем догадался?

Дженсен, вздрогнув, поднял голову, потом чуть покраснел и нахмурился сердито:

\- Наверное, угрозы смерти, с ними ты зашел слишком далеко.

\- Угрозы смерти? – Джаред едва не урони челюсть. – Дженсен, я бы никогда...

Дженсен прищурился и прошипел негодующе:

\- Лон мне рассказал, Джаред, я все знаю. Бедняга решил, что ты какой-то маньяк, и я почти два часа отговаривал его не заявлять на тебя в полицию!  
Джаред помрачнел – он так и знал, что от этого типчика будут неприятности, как только его увидел – и с жаром возмутился:

\- Я не угрожал ему смертью. – Он кашлянул. – Не совсем. И он тебе изменял!

Дженсен вскинул руки, но тут же схватился за полотенце, грозившее вот-вот свалиться. 

\- Мы встречались всего один раз, за ланчем, потому что ему нужно было с кем-то поговорить. У него были проблемы с его партнером. С которым он живет уже восемь лет и которого обожает.

Ха. Ну да, это кое-что объясняло. Джаред поерзал под разъяренным взглядом Дженсена и пробормотал:

\- Похоже, Том все неправильно понял. – Он рискнул искоса посмотреть на Дженсена, когда у того из горла вырвался сдавленный рык, и добавил примирительно: - Мне жаль.

\- Жаль? Тебе жаль?! – Дженсен опять выглядел так, словно хочет кому-нибудь врезать. Вероятно, все еще Джареду. – Ты до усрачки напугал прекрасного парня и бог знает скольких еще людей из-за этой дурацкой кампании, которую ты устроил, и это все, что ты можешь сказать?!

\- Э-э... – Джаред снова поерзал, - мне очень-очень жаль? – Он умоляюще посмотрел на Дженсена. – Если хорошенько подумать, то тебе это даже должно льстить. Ни для кого другого я бы ничего подобного не сделал.

\- И больше не сделаешь! – Дженсен решительно ткнул в него пальцем. – Слышишь? Все кончено. Хватит.

\- Ладно. – Джаред не сводил глаз с Дженсена. – И что теперь? У нас же все хорошо, да? Я не хотел тебя обидеть, Дженсен. Или кого-то еще. Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты был с тем, кто тебя ценит. С тем, кто бы тебя л... обращался бы с тобой так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.

Дженсен хлопнул ресницами, открыл было рот, но потом закрыл, глядя беспомощно. Поднявшись на ноги, Джаред осторожно двинулся к нему и добавил откровенно:

\- Это все, чего я хотел добиться. Чтобы ты был с тем, кто тебя заслуживает.

Дженсен посмотрел на него с опаской.

\- Например, с тобой? – Он нервно сглотнул, когда Джаред приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки, поднял голову, глядя ему в глаза, пытаясь удержаться за свой гнев при виде голых эмоций и мольбы на лице Джареда. – Ты ведь просто хотел заполучить мою задницу в свое распоряжение, да?

Взгляд Джареда метнулся к повязанному вокруг бедер Дженсена полотенцу, потом скользнул вверх, а губы скривились в невеселой улыбке.

\- Не совсем. – Джаред нерешительно протянул руку и, коснувшись уголка рта Дженсена, прошептал: - И все остальное я тоже хочу. Всего тебя. – Его палец скользнул ниже, по шее, через бешено бьющийся на ней пульс, и вниз к ключице. – Я просто хочу получить шанс показать, как хорошо нам может быть вместе. – Он шагнул ближе, заставляя Дженсена задрожать, и опустил руку на его плечо. – Всего один шанс, Дженсен. Пожалуйста.

***  
Джаред получил свой шанс. Они пошли в спальню, по пути бросая друг на друга нервно-ошарашенные взгляды, когда каждый думал, что другой его не видит. Дженсен к тому же выглядел совершенно пораженным таким поворотом событий. Они остановились у изножия кровати Джареда, глядя на внезапно кажущийся по-декадентски огромным предмет мебели, потом одновременно отвели взгляды и нервно рассмеялись. Джаред легко коснулся обнаженного плеча Дженсена:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я говорил совершенно серьезно? Я делаю это не только, чтобы заполучить тебя на одну ночь. Я хочу быть с тобой.

Лицо Дженсена на мгновение исказила какая-то неопределенная эмоция, потом он непринужденно пожал плечами:

\- Давай просто посмотрим, как пойдет, ладно? – Он неловко махнул рукой в сторону кровати, избегая взгляда Джареда. – Я не ждал, что в итоге мы кажемся здесь. Просто посмотрим, что получится.

Нахмурившись, Джаред за плечо развернул его лицом к себе, а второй рукой ухватил за предплечье.

\- А ты думал, как все закончится? Что, по-твоему, должно было произойти после того, как ты наорешь на меня?

\- Я вообще мало о чем думал, - усмехнулся Дженсен. - Решил, ты скажешь, что я все неправильно понял – что Стив все неправильно понял – поорешь в ответ, и мы просто обо всем забудем. 

\- Ха. – Джаред посмотрел на губы Дженсена и пожал плечами и криво улыбнулся: - Сюрприз. И как бы сильно мне ни хотелось оказаться с тобой в постели, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже этого хотел. Сильно.

Дженсен в недоумении сдвинул брови и наклонил голову.

\- Я хочу. – Он обвел рукой слабо освещенную комнату. – Я ведь здесь, так?

\- Ага. – Джаред прижался губами к его плечу и провел ими по теплой коже, довольно улыбаясь в ответ на пораженный вздох. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был уверен. Если ты даешь нам этот шанс, то он должен быть стопроцентным. Не скрывай ничего. – Он скользнул губами к шее Дженсена, потом чуть выше к уху и прошептал хрипло: - Я не буду.

Дженсен закрыл глаза и откинул голову, даже не понимая, что делает. Он приоткрыл рот, а Джаред снова опустился к его шее, обхватывая одной рукой за талию и крепко прижимая к себе.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это странно? – спросил Дженсен, не думая, и так же бездумно обнял Джареда, прижимая ладони к спине, невероятно горячей под тонким слоем хлопка. – Тебя это не шокирует, хотя бы чуть-чуть?

Джаред усмехнулся и провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, одновременно целуя шею, заставляя Дженсена мелко вздрагивать. 

\- Эту стадию я уже давно пережил, - весело признался он. – Думаю последний раз я офигевал примерно в то время, когда Данниль сообщила мне, что я не так уж и незаметно скрываю свои чувства, как мне хотелось бы думать. – Он чуть отпрянул, когда Дженсен закаменел под его руками, и тихо успокоил: - Она совершенно спокойно к этому отнеслась, клянусь. Ты не поверишь, как сильно она хотела, чтобы это произошло.

Дженсен уставился на него со смесью беспокойства и недоверия:

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как неправильно это звучит?

\- Да, - с чувством согласился Джаред, - очень, очень неправильно. - Он ухмыльнулся, увидев настороженный взгляд Дженсена, и рассмеялся. - Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, сколько еще людей тоже хотели, чтобы это произошло?

\- Боже, нет. – Дженсен попытался перевести дыхание, но оказалось, что дышать невероятно сложно, когда Джаред обнимает тебя и крепко прижимает к своей груди. – Не думаю, что хочу когда-нибудь это от тебя слышать.

Не в силах удержать рвущийся наружу смех, Джаред кивнул и прижался лицом к шее Дженсена, скрывая свое веселье.

\- Договорились. Но мне кажется, мы до смерти напугали Алдиса. Он думает, что у него теперь нет другого выбора кроме как до изнеможения трахаться с Крисом.

Дженсен пару минут безмолвно открывал и закрывал рот, но в итоге все же смог выдавить:

\- Даже не представляю, что на это сказать.

\- Ну, уверен, что Стив представляет. – Джаред положил одну руку на его поясницу, крепко хватаясь за полотенце, и хрипло прошептал: - Можно?   
Он чуть потянул, довольно мыча, когда Дженсен не начал протестовать, и не стал дожидаться полного согласия. Полотенце упало на пол, оставляя Дженсена обнаженным, и Джаред почувствовал, как сердце переворачивается в груди при виде открытого вызова на лице Дженсена, за которым, правда, пряталась внезапная неловкость от состояния полной наготы. Джаред положил одну руку на ягодицу и тихо произнес, чуть сжимая:

\- Мы можем остановиться. Я хочу, чтобы нам обоим было приятно.

Дженсен покачал головой:

\- Не знаю, почему мне все кажется таким странным. Ни с кем такого не было.

Все так же легко оглаживая его задницу, Джаред произнес нерешительно:

\- Может, потому что сейчас все не так? – Он наклонил голову, едва касаясь губами его губ, и прошептал: - Может, потому что сейчас все намного серьезнее? 

Дженсен застыл на мгновение, глядя на Джареда, не в силах отвести от него глаз, потом кивнул:  
\- Может быть.

Он вздрогнул, когда Джаред с силой сжал его ягодицу, и вдруг понял, что уже достаточно долго ведет себя пассивно в этой новой и ошеломительной ситуации. Решив вернуть себе хоть немного контроля, он вывернулся из рук Джареда и опустился на колени, не давая ему шанса возразить, потом в одно движение стянул с него штаны и обхвати губами головку высвобожденного члена.

\- О господи! – Хриплый вскрик вырвался из горла Джареда, его бедра инстинктивно дернулись вперед, прежде чем он смог хоть немного взять себя в руки. – Дженсен, ты не обязан...

Джаред сделал большую ошибку, посмотрев вниз, и слова застряли у него в горле. Дженсен стоял перед ним на коленях, упираясь руками в его бедра, потом качнулся вперед, пропуская в рот член, и тут же назад. От чего у Джареда действительно перехватило дыхание, это от того, как Дженсен при этом поднял голову вверх, насколько позволяла его поза, и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами с таким видом, будто ничего на свете больше не хотел, как принимать Джареда в свой рот. Джаред положил руку ему на затылок, другой обхватил член у основания и прошептал с мольбой:

\- Оставайся так. Продолжай на меня так смотреть, Дженсен. – Он медленно отстранился, глядя, как ствол выскальзывает из быстро краснеющих губ, блестящий от слюны и первых капель смазки. – Поднимись на коленях как можно выше.

Низкий стон вырвался из его горла, когда Дженсен подчинился. Новая позиция позволила ему еще больше откинуть голову и поддерживать зрительный контакт, а Джареду – еще дальше вогнать член между его губ. 

\- Стой так. Я хочу смотреть на тебя. – Он толкнулся глубже и хрипло попросил: - А теперь пройдись языком. Погладь им.

Он покрепче ухватил Дженсена за затылок, поддерживая голову, и застонал от безумного удовольствия, когда Дженсен выполнил его просьбу и начал, насколько возможно, двигать языком, лаская ствол, пока Джареду не начало казаться, что он сейчас сойдет с ума. Он все смотрел вниз, не в силах поверить в то, что видит и чувствует. Дженсен на коленях, с его членом во рту, блестящими глазами смотрит вверх, отмечая каждую эмоцию на его лице.

\- Отпусти мои ноги, - выдохнул Джаред, двигая бедрами немного резче и быстрее, содрогаясь почти рефлекторно, когда Дженсен замычал и попытался помотать головой. – Пожалуйста, опусти руки, я... – Джаред снова застонал, когда Дженсен энергичнее заработал языком, почти доводя его до оргазма. – Дженсен, пожалуйста, опусти руки. – Он смотрел, как Дженсен на мгновение закрыл глаза, потом снова открыл, опуская руки вниз и упираясь ими в собственные бедра, впиваясь пальцами в кожу. – Да, вот так. – Теперь, когда только он мог контролировать силу и скорость, с какой его член входил в рот Дженсена, Джаред откинул его голову еще немного назад и прошептал: - Продолжай смотреть на меня. Я хочу видеть твои глаза.

Затылок Дженсена тяжело упирался ему в ладонь, а сам Дженсен не сводил с него глаз, и видел в них все, что Джаред чувствует. Удовольствие, желание, трепет, нежность, но больше всего – любовь. Каждая черточка на лице Джареда была озарена ею, и Дженсен почувствовал, как его собственный член подскакивает к голому животу при мысли о том, что еще он может увидеть, пока они будут наслаждаться друг другом.

Джаред потерялся во времени, покачивая бедрами взад и вперед, забыл обо всем, кроме гипнотического зеленого взгляда устремленных на него глаз, и был почти удивлен, почувствовав, как начинает печь внизу живота – первый признак приближающегося оргазма. Он закусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик, и вытянул ствол изо рта Дженсена, мазнув головкой по нижней губе. Не давая Дженсену возразить, упал на колени и обнял его, притягивая к себе в поцелуе, после которого оба тяжело дышали.

\- Развернись.

Дженсен нахмурился, снова попытался поймать губами губы Джареда и замычал протестующе, когда Джаред схватил его за плечи, удерживая на расстоянии.

\- Тебе понравится, - пообещал Джаред и подергал бровями, да еще и посмотрел до того хитро, что Дженсен рассмеялся. Воспользовавшись ситуаций, Джаред быстро поцеловал его, а потом развернул так, что Дженсен оказался прямо перед ним, лицом к кровати. Он провел одной рукой по спине Дженсена, огладил задницу и добрался до бедра, раздвигая его ноги. – Наклонись вперед.

Дженсен тревожно оглянулся через плечо, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо. 

\- Джаред, знаю, я говорил, что мы попробуем, но...

\- Поверь мне, - тихо сказал Джаред. – Ты ведь меня знаешь. Я не собираюсь делать ничего, чего бы ты сам от меня не хотел. 

Он положил одну руку Дженсену между лопаток и надавил, заставляя наклониться вперед, пока Дженсен не оказался грудью на кровати, выставив зад и упираясь коленями в пол. Джаред просунул свое колено ему между ног, раздвигая их как можно шире. Он наклонился, скользнул руками по его предплечьям, потом накрыл ладонями его сцепленные в кулаки пальцы и чуть сжал ободряюще.

\- Тебе понравится.

Он медленно откинулся назад, а Дженсена пробила дрожь от ощущения того, как полностью одетое тело трется об его разгоряченную, обнаженную спину. Джаред еще пару секунд любовался на выставленную на его обозрение задницу, легонько провел пальцами по расселине, а потом развел ягодицы, открывая туго сжатое отверстие. Дженсен дернулся, внезапно понимая, что эта поза явно не ведет к тому, чего он ожидал – пока – и попытался подняться с быстрым «Джаред...», которое тут же переросло в судорожный вздох, когда Джаред наклонил голову и широко лизнул снизу вверх.

\- О боже...

Джаред рассмеялся, не отрывая губ от дырочки, вызывая еще один полузадушенный вскрик, и пробормотал: 

\- Разреши мне, Дженсен, целую вечность об этом мечтал.

Он влажно лизнул еще и еще, пока Дженсен под ним не обмяк, забыв обо всех возражениях, и тогда он развел половинки, насколько можно было, и заработал языком уже всерьез. Он не придерживался определенного ритма, не давая Дженсену времени привыкнуть, и очень скоро тот начал беспомощно извиваться на краю кровати. Джаред осторожно скользнул большими пальцами по краю ануса, потирая кожу там, где он только что работал языком, потом неглубоко просунул их внутрь и потянул в стороны. Дженсен дернулся навстречу, почувствовав, как его раскрывают, и хрипло заорал от удовольствия, когда Джаред легко ввинтился языком внутрь и принялся влажно и сильно трахать. Джаред игнорировал отчаянный и едва различимый поток слов, что срывался с губ Дженсена, пока тот пытался в одно и то же время отстраниться от невыносимого удовольствия и насадиться на джаредов язык сильнее, и просто продолжал сводить его с ума.

Долгие, долгие минуты спустя Джаред поднял голову, пытаясь отдышаться и разглядывая открывшееся взгляду зрелище. Зад Дженсена порозовел, между половинками все блестело от слюны, кожа вокруг дырки покраснела от трения джаредовой щетины, а сам Дженсен обмяк на кровати, изредка содрогаясь всем телом. Джаред быстро поднялся, пользуясь его оцепенением, вытащил из ящика тумбочки презервативы и смазку и вернулся обратно, Дженсен не успел даже голову поднять. Джаред снова упал на колени позади него, с быстротой молнии ливанул смазку на пальцы и прижал их к анусу с хриплым:

\- Можно, Джен? Пожалуйста? – прежде чем протолкнул внутрь кончик одного пальца и потер чувствительную кожу. – Ты позволишь мне?

Дженсен охнул, дернулся рефлекторно, чувствуя, как палец входит глубже, и просипел:

\- Да, ладно, просто... о-ох. – Он зажмурился, когда Джаред протолкнул палец до конца и начал водить ими туда-сюда уверенными резкими движениями. – Еще, я могу принять еще. Я... от твоего языка. – Он хрипло вскрикнул, когда Джаред послушался и без предупреждения вставил еще один палец.

Джаред опустил голову, глядя, как движется его рука, как пальцы входят и выходят из тела Дженсена. Он понимал, что действует грубее и быстрее, чем планировал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он все еще чувствовал на языке вкус Дженсена, его собственный член пульсировал болезненно от воспоминаний о его губах, и если этот член в ближайшее время не окажется в Дженсене, Джаред сойдет с ума. Подхватив тюбик со смазкой, он выдавил ее прямо туда, где два его пальца исчезали в теле Дженсена, потом пропихнул внутрь третий и начал старательно раскрывать его, а Дженсен только дергался и выдыхал хрипло каждый раз, когда Джаред попадал по нужной точке. 

\- Джаред! – Дженсен попытался опереться на руки, подрагивая от усилия, но рухнул обратно, когда Джаред опять прошелся кончиками пальцев по тому местечку внутри. – Сейчас, Джаред! – Он потерся налитым членом о мягкое покрывало, свисающее с кровати. – Джаред, давай, сейчас! Ну же... а-а! – Удивленный вскрик вырвался из него, когда пальцы Джареда внезапно исчезли, а секунду спустя их сменила головка члена. Джаред подхватил его за бедра, приподнимая их немного выше, сильнее впечатывая его лицом в кровать, и Дженсен мог только тяжело дышать, пока он толкался медленно и неумолимо, вгоняя по миллиметру, заставляя принимать член до самого основания. 

Джаред запрокинул голову, когда его живот коснулся зада Дженсена, и сжал зубы от невыносимого искушения начать двигаться, толкаться в жаркое, тугое нутро, но хриплые вздохи и стоны Дженсена говорили, что лучше замереть на секунду, дать ему время привыкнуть. Он бормотал неразборчивые слова утешения, нежно оглаживая ладонями бедра и дрожащие ягодицы, и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Дженсен вдруг подался назад, сжимаясь вокруг него горячими тисками. 

\- Давай, сейчас. – Дженсен снова двинул бедрами, застонал, а затем рассмеялся, услышав еще один вскрик Джареда, когда стиснул мышцы вокруг распирающей его напряженной плоти. – Ну же, Джаред. – Он рыкнул утробно, почувствовав, как Джаред подается назад и медленно входит снова. – Давай, покажи, как хорошо нам может быть. Покажи, что я упускал.

От хриплых слов Джареда пробила дрожь, он обхватил рукой Дженсена за грудь, поднимая, прижимая голой спиной к своей груди, и прошептал ему на ухо:

\- Сейчас покажу. – Он ущипнул пальцами сосок, одновременно выходя из тела Дженсена, оставляя одну головку, и тут же плавным движением толкнулся обратно. – Держись.

Джаред начал двигаться, быстро и мощно, воспользовавшись тем, что Дженсен практически сидел на его бедрах и не имел другого выбора кроме как откинуться всем телом ему на грудь и принимать долбящийся в него член. Они двигались в слаженном ритме, комнату наполнили стоны и хриплое дыхание, а их руки сжимали и поглаживали друг друга везде, куда могли дотянуться. Джаред посмотрел вниз через плечо Дженсена и увидел его стоящий налитой ствол, шлепающий по животу с каждым толчком, истекающий прозрачными каплями смазки.

\- Прикоснись к себе, Дженсен. Я хочу увидеть.

Дженсен подчинился, обхватил ствол одной рукой и отчаянно задвигал кулаком. Он кончил с судорожным криком, выплескиваясь себе на живот и на пол, забился в объятиях Джареда, содрогаясь всем телом от силы оргазма. Через секунду Джаред последовал за ним, перегрузки ощущениями – видеть, как Дженсен кончает, чувствовать, как он сладко сжимается вокруг члена – хватило, чтобы бросить его за край. Перед глазами полыхнуло белым, и он еще несколько раз толкнулся беспомощно в жар и тесноту, пока не замер наконец, слабо сжимая Дженсена и уткнувшись лицом в его пропитанный потом затылок.

Несколько долгих минут они молчали, переводя дыхание, потом Джаред прижался губами к шее Дженсена, вызывая у того легкую дрожь, и прошептал:

\- Я тебя убедил? Думаешь, нам может быть хорошо вместе? 

Дженсен слабо хохотнул, оседая в его объятиях, и ответил хрипло:

\- Новое правило. С этого момента мы занимаемся этим только друг с другом и ни с кем больше.

Джаред почувствовал, как улыбка расплывается по лицу, вжался щекой во влажные волосы Дженсена и выскользнул из него.

\- Поддерживаю. – Он рассмеялся, когда Дженсен, повернув голову, посмотрел на него с подозрением, и влажно поцеловал в горячую щеку. – Поверь мне приятель, я целиком и полностью за. 

И, решив не откладывать, Джаред принялся доказывать свои слова делом.


End file.
